Katie Anderson
by edward lover girl
Summary: "I'm Katie Anderson and this is my story." What if Blaine had an adopted sister that was fostered by Kurt and his dad? Warning: First attempt at multi- chaptered story.
1. Prologue

**Katie Anderson**

**Disclaimer: **Ryan Murphy owns Glee! I own Katie!

**Prologue**

**Katie's POV**

My life as a child wasn't easy. I lost my parents at age two, so I had to be placed in a foster home. I've been placed in so many foster, I lost count after five. Most of the homes I have been to were nice, but only two were bad.

Finally, I was placed in a house that was nice, but the family consisted of a single father and a son who was gay. It was different, but I liked different. The father's name was Burt Hummel and the son was Kurt. We got along pretty well. No one ever had a disagreement of anything with anyone. I joined New Directions and met Finn and the others. I had to stand up for Kurt half of the time because Finn was dealing with drama with Rachel and Quinn. Then Finn's mother, Carole, met Burt and they started dating. Finn and Carole moved in and it was nice for awhile until Kurt decided to decorate Finn's room and Finn called it, 'Faggy'. Burt kicked Finn out for awhile and left Kurt upset. I had to comfort him while he cried and it broke my heart. It was right after Burt's heart attack that I learned I was going to be adopted.

I was going to be adopted by a family that also had a gay son named Blaine. The parents were Michelle and Matthew and they were married. Blaine went to an all-boy school named Dalton Academy and I was going to be the first girl going to Dalton. Man, this is going to be tough! I'm Katie Anderson and this is my story.


	2. Goodbye, New Directions!

**Chapter 1 – Goodbye New Directions!**

Today, everyone had to sing a duet for a competition. I didn't sing, however, because today I would be leaving my friends, the New Directions. Kurt and Finn knew something was on my mind. After Mr. Shue tallied up the votes and said Quinn and Sam won the competition, I raised my hand.

"Mr. Shue?" I asked him.

"Yes, Katie?" he asked me.

"I have an announcement, if I may?" I gestured to take the floor.

"Go ahead." I walked onto the floor and stood, facing everyone.

After taking a deep breath, I said, "My fellow members of New Directions, today is my last day with you all. I've been adopted by a family outside of Lima. I don't want to leave, but I can't argue with the new family. I'm going to miss you and I'm sorry this was a short notice. So here I stand to say goodbye." With that said, I walked out of the door and into the hallway.

"Hey, Shortstuff." a voice called. I turned around to see Coach Sylvester. She only calls me Shortstuff. "I heard that you're leaving McKinley today." I nodded. "Well, here's a goodbye gift." I expected a pizza coupon, but instead, it was a teddy bear. "I overheard you say to Porcelain that you like teddybears and since you're my favorite along with Porcelain, I thought you would like this."

"I like it very much, Coach. Thank you." I looked at the belly of the teddybear and it said, _I Miss You!_ "I'm going to miss you, too. Can I hug you?"

"Consider permission granted." Sue hugged me very tight until I couldn't breathe. She finally let me go and said, "Good luck, Shortstuff."

"Goodbye, Coach Sylvester." I said and walked to the office. Inside there was my new family. I took a deep breath and walked in. Principal Figgins was sitting at his desk, talking to Michelle – my mom, Matthew – my dad, and Blaine – my brother. I knocked on the door and Blaine opened it.

"Ah, Ms. Anderson, how are you fairing with the new family arrangements?" Figgins asked.

"I'm sad I have to leave the Hummels, and it's been tough packing, but I'm alright. I'm going to miss McKinley." I told him.

"McKinley will miss you, too, but this is probably for the best." Figgins walked around the desk to give me a handshake. "Goodbye, Katie."

"Goodbye, Mr. Figgins." I told him. He opened the door for us and we were on our way. As I headed out, I saw Kurt's face and I was sadden by the fact he was crying. "Give me one minute." I told my new family. Then I went to hug Kurt, who gave it back. He cried into my neck. I kissed his hair and whispered into his ear, "I'm not going to say goodbye to you. You're my brother and you always will be. I'm sorry I have to leave you. I'm sorry." I pulled back and gave him a small smile. He returned it and let me go. I walked back to my new family.

"You ready to go?" Michelle asked, brushing my hair back.

"As I'll ever be." I answered. Blaine put his arm around me in a comforting way. I gave him a sad smile. I walked out the doors of McKinley withmy new family and Sue's teddybear for the last time.


	3. My New Home

**Chapter 2 – My New Home**

The car ride to my new home was quiet. Well, I was quiet while Michelle and Matthew were talking about my new school arrangements. My new school just so happened to be an all boy school. Blaine was arguing why I had to go to an all boy private school. I, however, did not see a difference. A school is a school, right? All we do is learn and study.

"Mom, she's going to stand out!" Blaine argued, trying to defend me. "The uniforms aren't going to help her!"

"Why not?" Michelle asked, looking at Blaine through the rearview mirror.

"She's a girl!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. Thanks a lot, Blaine! Then, I looked at my teddybear in my hands. The last thing I have from Sue.

"I miss Kurt and the New Directions, Mr. Fluffles." I whispered to my teddybear. Yes, I named my teddybear Mr. Fluffles. "I hope Kurt is okay." Hopefully, Kurt wasn't being bullied too bad. I needed to call Kurt, but that could wait.

"Blaine, that can wait until we get home! Your sister is sad right now and she needs someone to lean on." Matthew said. Little did I know, I had tears running down my face. I laid my head on his shoulders and let him comfort me. Finally, I fell asleep for the rest of the ride.

**!Glee!**

Blaine shook me lightly to wake me up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes and asked him where we were.

"We're home." he said as he help me out of the car. I walked five paces before I stopped to look at the house. It had two stories, a balcony, a backyard pool, and a garden. The house looked like it had been refurnished. They had to be rich because the Hummel household wasn't this grand. "Hey, Katie, you gonna stand there all day or you gonna come in?" Blaine called. I trotted up to Blaine and let him escort me.

"Sorry. I was looking at the house. How can you afford this house?" I asked him.

"We have a bunch of money sitting in savings. Why don't we get you settled in, then we can talk more alright?" I nodded. Blaine led me upstairs and dropped my suitcases by the bed. Everything out of my boxes was already placed in the places that were appropiate. There was something that I noticed that I didn't place in the boxes. It was a scarf. It was Kurt's favorite scarf, too. I grabbed it and Mr. Fluffles and sat on the bed. "Are you okay, Katie?"

"Kind of." I showed him the scarf. "This was my brother's favorite scarf. He would never leave anywhere without it. And before you ask, yes, he is gay. His name is Kurt."

"He sounds nice. Where did you get that?" Blaine asked, pointing to the teddybear.

"From Coach Sylvester, the cheerleading coach. I named it Mr. Fluffles. Yeah, I know it seems kinda kiddish, but it comforts me. I've been alone for so long that I don't even remember the last time I had someone close." I laid my head on his shoulder. "Just us two talking makes me feel welcome and wanted."

"Well, I'm glad." he said, petting my hair.

"Blaine! Katie! Can you come down for a minute? We need to talk about your school arrangements!" Matthew called. Blaine and I stood up and headed downstairs. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I gave him a tight smile.

"Don't worry. I'm right here." I just nodded and took a deep breath. Please, Lord, help me!


	4. School Arrangements

**Chapter 3 – School Arrangements**

Blaine and I headed downstairs to the living room where Michelle and Matthew were waiting. They gestured for us to sit. We sat on the sofa across from them.

"Katie, as you heard Blaine, your father, and I argue in the car, we are sending you to an all boy school. The Headmaster already approved it because your grades were outstanding and you were a very talented performer." Michelle said.

"Yes, I was a performer in New Directions. It was fun and I had to fight a couple of my friends for the sptolight, but I really doubt I will get a sptolight in the Warblers. Blaine is the lead singer and the rest of them just stand behind and harmonize." I said, remembering the past.

"I'll make sure you will have a chance in the sptolight." Blaine assured, squezzing my hand. I nudged him in thanks.

"You're going to start Monday and you're going to dorm on campus because your mother and I go on a lot of business trips. Your uniform is in the closet. Do you have any other questions?" Matthew asked.

"When am I going to get my schedule and dorm number?" I asked.

"We are going to go in Sunday and get that taken care of." he said.

"Then I have no other questions." Then my phone started to play _Single Ladies_. Kurt was calling me. "Excuse me. I have to take this." I walked out of the front door and sat on the front porch swing. "Hey, Kurt." I greeted him.

"Hi, Katie." His voice sounded sad. "How is your new family?" he asked. Kurt's voice sounded shaky as if he wanted to cry.

"They're okay. Nothing like what I had with you guys." I heard a sniffle. "Kurt, please don't cry. You've been through so much today and the last thing I want for you is to cry."

"I know, Katie, but it's hard to let you go! You're my sister!" Kurt cried. Oh, poor baby!

"Kurt, I know it's hard and I meant what I said earlier. You are my brother and I'm not saying goodbye." Then I remembered the scarf. "Hey, why did you give me your favorite scarf?"

"I wanted you to have something to remember me by." Kurt said, trying to keep his sniffles to a minimum.

"Kurt, you know I don't need silly knick-knacks to remind me of you. You have my phone number and I have memories of us. Now, please stop crying before I start." I joked lightly, but I actually felt tears in my eyes.

"Okay, so where is your new school?" We talked for over an hour before he had to go. I told him I was going to an all boy school and surprisingly, he's going to be there Tuesday to spy. Puck had to put him up to it. I told Kurt I was going to audition for the Warblers and he wished me good luck. Finally, he had to go to check on Burt. We said goodbye and hung up. I was left all alone, outside, so I took the opportunity to think of an audition song for Monday. The one I came up with was _If I Die Young _by The Band Perry. By the time I was done rehearsing, it was dark and the stars were out. It was beautiful until Blaine stepped out, holding two mugs in his hands. He handed me one.

"Thanks." I said, taking a sip. It was warm apple cider.

"You're welcome. So, who called?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt. God, I feel so bad."

"Why?" he asked, taking a sip.

"There's a neanderthal at his school named Dave Karofsky, who made it his mission to make his life a living hell. It makes me sick to know that there's nothing I can offer him to help. New Directions offers him help all the time and he denies it all. He has no courage, Blaine! None at all! It worries me because something is bound go wrong. I want to help him so bad, but there is nothing I can do that will help." I explained. By the time I was done, my hand was trembling so bad that Blaine had to take my mug from me. "He's coming to Dalton Tuesday to spy. The guys want to take care of Karofsky, so they're sending Kurt to spy. Maybe you can talk to him. He'll probably listen you, hopefully."

"Maybe, but lets go inside. It's late and we have a lot to do tomorrow." Blaine let me finish my apple cider before taking my cup and led me inside. Dinner was pizza and we watched _Jackass 2_ to help me relax, which worked. We went to bed after taking care of our personal hygiene, but I couldn't sleep. I've been used to this before, but this time was different. I'm no longer a foster child, but yet, an adopted one. I sent a text to Blaine:

_I can't sleep._ – K.A.

_Why not?_ – B

_IDK._ – K.A.

_I'm on my way._ – B

No more than two minutes later, Blaine was at my door. I said come in and he sat on my bed.

"Why can't you sleep, Katie?" Blaine asked. He brushed a few strands of hair out of my way.

"Not used to being wanted, I guess." I shrugged. "Will you sing me to sleep?"

"What song?" he asked. I shrugged. Blaine snapped his fingers. "I know one you might like." And he started to sing:

_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<br>I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<em>

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

I drifted off by the second verse. Blaine finished his lullaby and kissed my forehead and whispered goodnight. My rest was peaceful.


	5. Preparations

**Chapter 4 – Preparations**

I was awoken by the smell of coffee. French vanilla coffee to be exact. I stumbled out of bed and stepped into my fuzzy slippers. Then I walked down the hallway and downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was relieved that I wasn't the only one wearing pajamas. Blaine was wearing Mickey Mouse PJs. I snickered.

"What?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're wearing Mickey Mouse PJs." I pointed out, chuckling.

"So? You're wearing track pants and a McKinley football shirt." he replied, trying to defend himself.

"I like sports and besides, aren't you too old for Disney?" This was all too funny. So I gto my phone and took a picture. This was definitely going on Facebook.

"No and don't post that on the Internet, Katie, or else." Blaine threatened, or tried to.

"Or else what? A tickle fight? Yeah, right." I snorted as Blaine cocked his eyebrows. "Hey, Mom, can I get a cup of coffee?" I asked Michelle.

"Of course, hun." Michelle handed me a mug and I took it. I poured the coffee and put sugar and creamer in it and stirred. When I got back to the table, there was a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with syrup, sausage, and strawberries. My eyes were wide as I sat. "Something wrong, sweetie?" Michelle asked.

"No, not at all. I just never got anything like this before at the Hummel household." I explained. Blaine tried to take a sausage from my plate. I stabbed his hand with my fork. He pulled his hand back and pretended to be hurt. Then I went back to original conversation. "The family consisted of a single father and a gay son. The father owned a mechanic shop and worked long shifts just to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table. He recently had a heart attack, but is making a full recovery. Kurt, the son, goes to McKinley and is tormented everyday, but refuses help from everyone who offers. I just hope he is okay by himself."

"I'm sorry to hear about that and Blaine, if you want more sausage, there's more in the pan." Michelle scolded him. I ate my sausage quickly so he wouldn't try to take it again. "So, Kurt is being bullied just because he is gay?" I nodded, taking a sip of my coffee. "He doesn't deserve that."

"I know, but no one can get him to listen." I told her. I finished the rest of my breakfast when Matthew came downstairs. "Morning, Dad. What's on the agenda for today?"

"We are going to get your school supplies at Office Depot. Then we are going to Payless for a pair of black heels that are not stiletto. After we get home, Blaine will tell you what Dalton is like." Matthew said. I ran upstairs to brush my teeth and hair, change into a shirt and skinny jeans, and do my make-up. I put a pair of black Converse on and met Matthew and Blaine on the porch. We rode in Matthew's Chevy Camaro to Office Depot. Finding all of my supplies took ten minutes. When we were in the check-out line, we heard, "Hey, Blaine!" We turned and saw two boys come up.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked. They talked and talked, completely ignoring me. I turned back around and sighed quietly. Matthew noticed.

"Honey, are you alright?" he asked. I shook my head while trying to fight the tears. "What's wrong?"

"I'm homesick. I feel secluded from everyone because I don't know anyone and I miss my friends from Lima. I feel lonely, but I don't want to bother Blaine." I said quietly, wiping away a tear. Little did I know, Blaine was watching while chatting with his friends.

"Look, hun, I know it seems tough, but here in a few months, you'll know more people." Matthew reassured, patting my shoulder. I nodded, instantly feeling better.

"Hey, Katie!" Blaine called, waving me over. I walked over to him. "I want you to meet two of my friends, Wes and David. Guys, this is my newly adopted sister, Katie." Wes, David, and I exchanged greetings. "I was telling them that you were coming to Dalton tomorrow and that you want to audition for the Warblers."

"Okay, does he ever keep his mouth shut?" I asked the other two boys.

"No, he doesn't. All last week, he would talk about how he couldn't wait to have you here. He said things like, 'I bet she is totally amazing. I hope she can sing. I wonder if she likes Katy Perry.' That's all we heard and it got very annoying." Wes said, rolling his eyes. David did the same.

"Hey, do you want to see a pic?" They nodded. I pulled it up on my phone and showed it to them. Wes and David started to laugh like crazy. "Funny right?" They nodded, still laughing. Unfortunately, we had to go to Payless for my shoes. Blaine and I said our goodbyes and left.

Payless was less than a block away. Originally, I would have loved shoe shopping,but today, I didn't. I tried on at least fifteen pairs of shoes before Matthew approved. We paid for the shoes and went home. Michelle made Italian for dinner, which was delicious. Then, Blaine and I went to my room and talked about Dalton. Dalton Academy sounded great, but I was still nervous. Finally, it was time for bed. Blaine sang me to sleep before he left. Oh, I was not ready for Dalton Academy!


	6. Dalton Academy

**Chapter 5 – Dalton Academy**

My alarm went off at 7:30 in the morning. I set it for church, but when I went downstairs, no one was awake. I looked around for five minutes before the maid came in.

"Miss Anderson, what are you doing up?" the maid asked.

"I came down to see if anyone was up for church. Do they even believe in God?" I asked her.

"They do, Miss Anderson, but they are very busy at the moment with their upcoming business trip." She plucked a hair from my shoulder.

"Oh, okay. And please, call me Katie. Miss Anderson is too formal." The maid nodded and went back to work. I went back upstairs to my room and grabbed my laptop. Luckily, my room had a door to the balcony. I opened the door and sat on a lawn chair. While my laptop was starting up, I took a chance to look at the horizon. It was breath taking. Then I heard the little tone, telling me it was on.

I went on Facebook to see if anything was new. To my surprise, I had three Blaine Anderson, Wesley Laung, and David Johnson. I also had two messages: one from Mercedes and one from Finn, but no new notifications. I accepted all of my friend requests and checked my messages. Mercedes said:

_Hey, diva! Kurt and I are going to miss you! Come visit soon! Luv ya!_

I responded to her, saying thanks and I'll try. Then I checked Finn's, it said:

_Hey! Even though I wasn't your foster bro, you're still my sis. Skype me after you transfer! Bye!_

I responded I would and went back to the home page and updated my status. It said:

_Transfer to Dalton today! I miss you, New Directions!_

After I posted that, Mr. Shue commented:

_We miss you, too, Katie! See you at Sectionals!_

Blaine knocked on the balcony door by the time I logged off. I motioned for him come in and he did. He sat on the porch chair across from me.

"Today's the big time!" Blaine exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't remind me." I mumbled. He sent me a questioning look. "Just nervous. I have never sent to a private school before."

"You'll do just fine. The Warblers are having a meet today because we are doing an impromptu performance Tuesday, the same day Kurt is coming to spy on us, and we need ideas. You can audition today and we can work on the performance after. I just came in to tell you to get ready to go. Mom and Dad leave after they drop us off." Blaine hair and walked out giving me privacy. Knowing that Michelle and Matthew are impatient when they have business trips, I dressed rather quickly in my uniform. Most of my belongings are already in my dorm. I grabbed my bag and my laptop and went downstairs. Blaine was waiting for me at the door. "Got everything?" he asked. I nodded, letting him take me by the arm. When we reached the driveway, there was a black Chevy Mustang.

"Is that mine?" I asked Blaine. He nodded. Holy crap!

"Here's the key. Mom and Dad are already at Dalton, so we need to meet them there. Follow my car, so you don't get lost." Blaine said, handing me the key. We got into our separate cars. I waited for Blaine to back out and when he did, I followed him. When we arrived there, Blaine led me to the Headmaster's office. Michelle and Matthew were in the office.

"Ahh, you must be Ms. Katie Anderson. I'm Headmaster Summette. I've heard a lot about you." the Headmaster said.

"I hope they were good." I responded.

"They were, Ms. Anderson. Blaine told me that you were a performer for New Directions and that you were excelling in school."

"I was one of the top performers and students at McKinley. I can guarantee that I shall do my best here at Dalton." I reassured.

"That's all I ask. Now, Dalton has anti-bullying policy and if you break it, you will be expelled. Am I clear?" he asked me seriously. I nodded, kind of scared to speak. "Good. Here is your schedule and your dorm number is 17C in the Winchester house. Blaine requested that your dorm is near his and it's a single so you can have your privacy. Friday is casual wear day, but I ask you keep it school appropiate. Blaine will give you a tour of the school and the rest of the your day is free. Any questions?" I shook my head. "Alright. Welcome to Dalton, Ms. Anderson. If you'll excuse me, I have other important tasks to attend to." We all left his office and into the hallway.

"Well, honey, I hate to leave you for a business trip when we just got you, but we have to leave. We'll be gone for 3 to 4 weeks, but we will be back." She looked to Blaine and said: "Take care of your sister."

"I will, Mom. I promise." Blaine reassured.

Matthew pulled a iPhone 4 from his pocket. "Here, Katie. We know you have a phone, but this one is on our account. The other one you have has been cancelled." He said. I nodded my head, whispering goodbye. They left.

"Come on. Let me show you around." Blaine said. He showed me all around the school, telling me which classroom is which. Finally, it was time for my audition. Hopefully, I can do this!


	7. Warbler Auditon

**Chapter 6 – Warlber Audition**

Blaine led me to the Warbler practice room and held the door for me. Inside, the rest of the Warblers were seated. Wes, David, and OhMyGod! Thad were the council. Blaine took his seat and I stood behind him. There was another person standing and he looked my biological father before he passed. He even had my biological mother's eyes, too. He cant be Shane, can he?

"Welcome, fellow Warlbers. We have two auditions to take care of. They are Ms. Katrina Anderson and Mr. Shane Anderson." Oh my God! It was Shane! "Then right after their auditions, we will get onto with the impromptu performance. Ms. Anderson, it's good to see you again." Wes said.

"It's good to see you, too, Wes and David. I guess it's good to see you, Thad." That arose gasps from everyone. "And, please, call me Katie. Anything with a Ms. before it is too formal." I said politely.

"Alright. Katie, you will go first and Shane will follow. Are you ready?" Shane and I nodded. "Katie, give whatever you're using to Jeff and Shane, stand by the door, please." David said. I gave the CD to Jeff and stood at the front of the room. I nodded to Jeff and started to sing:

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors<em>  
><em>Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing<em>  
><em>Funny, when you're dead how people start listening<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The ballad of a dove_  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>  
><em>So put on your best, boys<em>  
><em>And I'll wear my pearls<em>

By the time I was done, Blaine, Shane, and a brunette haired boy had tears in his eyes. Everyone applauded while Shane and I switched. Jeff handed me my CD.

"I don't know if I can top that, but I'll try." Shane said, wiping tears away. He handed Jeff his CD and nodded him to start the music:

_Every time I look at you  
>I see a crown your eyes of blue<br>Love inside so thick with deep emotion_

_I hear the words inside your head_  
><em>The ones you wish I woulda said<em>  
><em>The night is out the day is dead<em>  
><em>You sway me more violent than the ocean<em>

_You are perfect in this light_

_You are the damsel in distress_  
><em>And I am nothing less<em>  
><em>Than your knight in tattered armor<em>  
><em>So, take my hand<em>  
><em>Oh, baby come on<em>  
><em>And we will run through the open fields<em>  
><em>You and me<em>  
><em>We will be living<em>  
><em>In a fairytale ending<em>

_When the dark gets too dark  
>Then I will be your light<br>When the pain's too great  
>Then I will be your fight<br>When you're blind to love  
>Then I will be your sight, oh<br>I will be your knight  
>In tattered armor<em>

_You are the damsel in distress_  
><em>And I am nothing less<em>  
><em>Than your knight in tattered armor<em>  
><em>So, take my hand<em>  
><em>Oh, baby come on<em>  
><em>And we will run through the open fields<em>  
><em>You and me<em>  
><em>We will be living<em>  
><em>In a fairytale ending<em>

_Yes, you and me_  
><em>We will be living<em>  
><em>In a fairytale ending<em>  
><em>Yes, you and me<em>  
><em>We will be living<em>  
><em>In a fairytale ending<em>

_A fairytale ending_

_Welcome, welcome, welcome_  
><em>To happily ever after<em>

Everyone applauded as Jeff gave Shane his CD and Shane stood by me. We looked to each other and gave a look that said _we need to talk_ silently.

"Those were beautiful performances, the both of you." Shane and I smiled in appreciation. "We need to discuss it. Warbler Blaine, will you escort Katie and Shane out to the hallway?" Wes asked. Blaine led us into the hallway and left us.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here? Do you know how long I've been looking for you ever since they split us up?" I asked him.

"I know, Katie. I looked for you, too,and I couldn't find you on Facebook. But, we shouldn't be fighting. We should rejoice that we are reunited. You and I have been adopted by Michelle and Matthew and we have Blaine as our adopted brother. Our family is back together." Shane said. We hugged and cried in relief that we are back together. Sadly, it was interrupted by Blaine.

He made a gesture for us to follow him. Shane and I wiped our tears and followed him into the practice room. We stood at the front of the room, hand-in-hand, waiting for the results.

"Katie and Shane," Wes started. I held my breath and squeezed Shane's hand, "welcome to the Warblers!" I released my breath and hugged the crap out of Shane. This day just kept getting better!

"Well, we just won two things." Shane announced. Everybody looked at us. "I just got reunited with my sister and we are now part of the Warlbers."

"Congrats. Now, we need an idea for our impromptu performance. Any suggestions?" David asked. I raised my hand while no one else did.

"How about _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry?" I suggested. "We're teenagers and we're bound to have sexual thoughts. Each and everyone of us has something that turns us on. Mine is seeing someone's abs being soaked. My foster brother's is skinny jeans."

"I do see your point." Wes stated. "Who's in favor of Warbler Katie's idea?" Everybody raised their hand. "Then we are doing Katy Perry. Since you suggested it, do you want the leading role?"

"Well, here's the situation. My foster brother is coming to spy on us the day we give the performance while the rest of the guys of New Directions try to take care of his bully. I'm going to have to pass it off to Blaine. Can you guys try not to notice him?" They nodded. My new phone started to play Kurt's ringtone. I looked up at Wes and he nodded, saying I could answer. I put it on speaker. "Hey, Kurt. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Mercedes and I thought you would want to go shopping tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, honey, I know Sunday's usually our shopping day, but I'm kinda busy right now. I'm going to have to cancel, and we might want to change the day to Saturday. Tell Mercedes I'm sorry." I told him. "Besides, Kurt, you and 'Cedes deserve a day to yourselves. Have fun."

"Okay. I guess Saturday will work. See ya then and I miss you." Kurt said glumly. Poor baby!

"I miss you, too. Bye!"

"Bye." We hung up and I noticed that everyone was watching. I looked up and blinked, hiding the tears.

"Are you alright, sis?" Shane asked.

"I'm fine." I assured him, but Wes didn't believe me.

"This meeting is adjourned until tomorrow. We will work on the choreography then." Wes hit his gavel and everyone besides Shane, Blaine, the brunette haired boy, and I left.

"Warbler Blaine and Warbler Shane, if I may have a moment with Warbler Katie?" the boy asked. Blaine and Shane gave me a look and I nodded. They left, leaving me alone with him. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"Well, when you sang your audition solo, I felt a spark between us."

"I felt a connection when I walked in, but I don't even know your name." I told him, touching his cheek.

"Nickolas Duval, but you can call me Nick. My brother's name, as you found out, was Jeff. I think Katrina is a beautiful name." he complimented, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. I blushed. "Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"No, I haven't. Back when I was fostered, it wouldn't have worked. I haven't even had my first date or kiss yet." I said, feeling really flustered. I checked my watch and was shocked to see that I had to Skype Finn soon. "Oh, dear! I need to go, but I don't even know where Winchester is."

"Here, let me take you." He grabbed my hand and showed me where Winchester was, which wasn't far. I told him my dorm number and he walked me there. "I'll be next door if you need me or Blaine." He kissed my hand and left me blushing like crazy.

I entered my dorm and saw everything was unpacked. Then I started my laptop and logged onto Skype. Finn was waiting. I clicked on him.

"Hey, Finn. Sorry I'm late. I got caught up with something." I apologized.

"It's cool, Katie. How's Dalton?" Finn asked.

"Cool, I guess. I made the Warblers."

"Congratulations. My sis is now competition. I'll have to tell Kurt." he said.

"Speaking of Kurt, how is he?" I asked, deeply concerned about him.

"Not good. He's sad all the time and now that Karofsky knows you're gone, he gives Kurt a really hard time."

"God damn it! Someone needs to stop him before it turns ugly!" I exclaimed, frustrated that Karofsky is tormenting him.

"Way ahead of you. Puck and the rest of the guys are going to try and stop him while Kurt is 'spying' at Dalton." I already knew about this. "Mr. Shue is having us do an assignment."

"Let me guess. Divide girls and boys and have them sing a song by the opposite sex?" Finn looked confused. "Puck told me."

"Figures. He never could keep things from you." I shook my head. "Hey. I need to go. Mom needs me to help her shop for groceries." And with that, he logged off.

I shut off my computer, changed into PJs, and set the alarm for five in the morning. I made sure to text Blaine:

_Hey, tell Nick I'm going 2 bed & I'll c him 2morrow._ – K.A.

And with that done, I went to bed, dreaming of me and Nick. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	8. First Day

**Chapter 7 – First Day**

At five in the morning, my alarm went off, signalling for me to wake up. I reached over to my alarm clock and shut it off. My dorm phone went off. I didn't even know we had one.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Good morning, Ms. Anderson. I know today's your first day here at Dalton, so one thing we have is room service. Is there anything you would like?" a woman asked. Room service? Awesome!

"A fruit salad with nonfat yogurt and orange juice is fine. Do I need to pay or anything?" I asked her.

"No, if your tuition is paid, you get free room service. Your order will be there in forty-five minutes. Have a good day!" she said and hung up. With the time I had, I showered, dressed, and did my make-up before my food came. I was putting on my shoes when there was a knock at the door. "Room service!" I rushed to the door and answered. "Your fruit salad with nonfat yogurt and orange juice."

"Thanks." I took my food. "Do you know what time school starts and ends?" I asked her.

"Seven-fifty to three o'clock. Have a great day!" She left with the cart. I shut my door. My phone went off, letting me know I had a text. I checked it and it was from an unrecognizable number, but it said:

_Morning, beautiful. How was your night?_ – N.D.

I added Nick's number to my contacts and typed back:

_OMG, Nick! Cum over! I miss u!_ – K.A.

Next thing I know, Nick's at the door. I let him in and took his hand.

"Hey, beautiful. Miss me?" Nick asked, playing with my hair. I nodded, loving the touch of his hand. "You haven't ate yet. Why not?" I turned to my breakfast and back.

"Haven't got the chance. Wanna feed me?" I asked sweetly. He nodded, picking me up and placing me on my bed.

He fed me every fruit dipped in yogurt and let me drink my orange juice. The last piece of fruit was a strawberry. Nick put the fruit in my mouth and the next thing I know is his lips are on mine, taking the other half of the strawberry. This is my first kiss and I was enjoying it. We kissed until this annoying thing called air had us pull up. I had a huge grin on my face.

"So, your breakfast is gone and school starts here in half an hour. We should get going." Nick said, giving me my bag and holding my hand.

"You forgot something." I said. He looked confused until I pecked his lips. "Your thank you gift." Nick smiled as he led me into the hallway, where we met up with Blaine and Shane. I gave them a grin.

"Well, someone's happy." Blaine commented.

"I got my adopted brother, my real brother, and I'm making friends. So, I'm good." I told him. We all walked to the school building. Nick led me to my first period, Algebra 2. As a goodbye, he pecked my lips. As I learned throughout the day, homework wasn't given on Monday and Friday. I have a free period after fourth period. Nick and I mainly made out during free period. Lunch was during fifth period. Blaine suggested I sit with him.

"How's your day going?" Blaine asked Shane and I.

"Awesome! No homework on Mondays is the best thing!" Shane exclaimed. Right now, my mind was on Kurt. I was so out of it, I didn't answer.

"Katie, how was your day?" Blaine asked me.

"Okay. Sorry, my mind is on Kurt right now." I aplogized. "Can we call during lunch?"

"Yeah, but make it quick." he said. I dialed Kurt's number, but he didn't answer. It went to voicemail.

"Hey, Kurt. Call me as soon as you get this." I left on his voicemail.

"I'm sure he's fine, Katie. Stop worrying so much." Shane said. Blaine gave him a look.

"I can't while I know that Kurt is being totured by that neanderthal." I spat in disgust. Blaine's hand covered mine.

"Katie, Kurt is going to be fine. He'll be here tomorrow and we can talk to him then. Right now, we need to worry 'bout the impromptu performance." he said.

"Okay. He's just so weak, though, and it kills me." I murmured. Blaine stood up to give me a reassuring hug, letting me know he will be fine. The bell rang, signalling lunch was over. The rest of the day went smoothly. Then it was time for Warbler practice. We worked on the dance moves for tomorrow's performance. It ended around five-thirty and by that time, I was worn out. Nick took me to my dorm and helped me relax. Around eight, dinner came, which was pasta. After dinner, I fell asleep exhausted from everything. All I could think about was Kurt. Please, please, be okay, Kurt! I miss you!

***Glee!***

**A.N. – I will try to update soon! I'm working on Chapter 8. Just bear with me and I should have it up in a few days! Thanks!**


	9. Kurt's Spying

**Chapter 8 – Kurt's Spying**

At four-thirty in the morning, my cellphone started to ring. Who in the world would call in this early in the morning? I checked the caller ID to see it was Kurt.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hi, Katie. I'm really sorry to wake you time is the impromptu performance?" Kurt asked.

"It's at ten. So if you leave by seven-thirty or eight, you should be able to be here by the time it starts."

"Okay. I'm going to leave around seven and be there around nine."

"Alright. I'll see you soon. Bye!" We hung up and I got back in bed. I tried to go back to sleep, but my dorm phone went off. I groaned and answered. "Hello?"

"Morning, Ms. Anderson. News got around that you made the Warblers and I'm here to take your breakfast order. Same order as yesterday?" the lady asked.

"Yes, but change the orange juice to a mocha latte, please?" I asked her.

"Will do. Your order will be there in forty minutes. Have a nice day." The lady hung up. My cellphone went off again. Why am I getting all these calls?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Katie, it's Wes. The Warblers are meeting in the practice room at seven. Don't be late!" Wes hung up afterwards. I showered real quickly and dressed before my food came. A knock at the door let me know the food was here. The lady handed me my food and latte in a rush and left. Weird. I ate my fruit salad quickly before I had to leave. At six-thirty, I left with my mocha latte to the practice room. When I arrived, my latte was halfway gone and Wes was there with Blaine, Thad, and David. Wes saw the drink in my hand.

"Katie, there is a no food or drink rule in the practice room." he said. I gave him a _give me a break _look.

"I'm still new to the rules and I had a rude awakening, too. Let this be a warning." I told him. Thad came over to me. "What do you want?"

"Your forgiveness. What I did to you and Mercedes wasn't fair." Thad apologized.

"You're right. What you did to me and Mercedes wasn't fair. You played us both. It's still a no." I told him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I understand." Thad walked away dejectedly. By the time he walked away, the rest of the Warblers had arrived. I looked at my watch to see it was nine-thirty and the school would let the students out and 9:45 for the performance which meant Kurt was already here. Blaine looked at me and I nodded. He knew the drill. He took his with him to go meet Kurt. The bell rang for the students to be let out. Students started to file in and I became nervous. My latte had been finished off so I didn't have any caffine. Nick noticed and tried to comfort me.

"Calm down, sweetheart. You'll do just fine. Look at me if you need to during the performance." Nick reassured. He kissed my head and walked to his spot. I got into my spot when Blaine walked in with Kurt. We started doing back-up vocals when Blaine started singing:

_Before you met me, I was alright  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

By this time, we broke out into dance moves and Kurt hasn't even noticed me. I finally caught his eyes. He smiled before turning back to Blaine.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<br>_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<br>_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<br>_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>_

_Ooooooh…Yeah!_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<br>_  
><em>My heart stops when you look at me<br>Just one touch, now baby I believe  
>This is real, so take a chance<br>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
><em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>_

We finished and started cheering and applauding. I hugged Hoit – the beat boxer, Hugh – an alto, and Nick before running to hug Kurt. I squeezed him so hard, I thought he would break. From the corner of my eye, I saw Blaine nod. I led Kurt to the commons room while he was talking about Burt and Carole, New Directions, and Alexander McQueen. I stood up when Blaine, Wes, and David came in carrying coffee.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine said, handing a coffee to him.

"Do you need me to stay, Kurt?" I asked him. He shook his head no. "I'll be watching." I told Blaine quietly. He nodded. I walked to the doorway and stood there. A pair of hands pinched my side. "Eep!" I yelped quietly while turning around to see Nick with a guilty look. I turned back around to watch again. Nick's arms slipped around me.

"I'm sorry it that was mean. I didn't know you hated that."Nick apologized in my ear.

"I hate people scaring me." I told him. I watched Blaine talk to him and realized Kurt no longer needs me 'cause he has Blaine now. Kurt actually has someone like him. I was upset of this realization, but it was true. "I'm going to my dorm to work on some homework. I'll see you at Warblers practice." I kissed his cheek and walked off. Tears were in my eyes by the time I reached my dorm. I set the alarm for four-thirty, collasped on my bed, and cried.

***Glee!***

At four, my phone went off, letting me know I had texts coming in. One from Nick and one from 's said:

_R u ok? _– N.N.

I responded no and looked at Wes'. His said:

_Due to my grandmother's condition, there will be no Warbler practice today or Wednesday. _– W.L.

There was a knock at my door. I answered it. Blaine and Shane were there. I was really confused. Why were they here?

"Nick said you weren't okay and he had a study group tonight, so he sent us. Can we come in?" Blaine asked. I moved aside to let them in. They sat on the sofa and I sat on the bed. "So what's wrong?"

"I just feel like Kurt doesn't need me anymore. Since he finally found someone like him, he doesn't need his sister around. He doesn't need me to fight his battles." I looked at the window, wiping away the tears. "I should be happy, but I'm not." I said sadly.

"Hey, Katie, hun, don't talk like that. It's not true because he's always going to need you. It maybe not today, but he will soon. I promise." Blaine pulled me into a tender embrace and kissed my hair. I instantly felt better.

"Then why is Shane here?" I asked, tossing a look in Shane's way.

"I'm here for moral support." Shane said, smiling. I grabbed a throw pillow and tossed it in his face. He at me in disbelief. "Hey! Watch the hair!"

"Well, lets take you to dinner for your first impromptu performance that was successful." Blaine said. He grabbed me by the hand and led the way. We ended up going to a nice, classy restaurant and stayed until curfew. He drove me back to my dorm housing and walked me to my dorm. I undressed and changed into PJs and collasped on the bed. This was a great day!

***Glee!***

A.N. - I'm working on chapter 9, so do not fret! It should be up here in a few days or so!


	10. Seeing Red

**Chapter 9 – Seeing Red**

When people say that the impromptu performance shut down the school for awhile, they mean awhile. It was around eight in the morning when I awoke. I had nothing to do today, so I might as well go see my favorite friends from McKinley. I dressed in a gray turtleneck sweater and gray kahkis with sparkling gray converse. I sent a text to Blaine, Shane, and Nick to tell them I would be at McKinley today. I grabbed my keys and phone and headed for the car. I was a two hour drive from Westerville to Lima and back. I arrived around ten-fifteen. I had just walked through the double doors when I heard a slam. Oh shit! Please don't let that be Kurt! To my dismay, it was. I followed him to the men's locker room and peeked around the door.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kurt all but shouted.

"Girl's locker room is next door." Karofsky said nonchalantly.

"Why are you so against this?" Kurt demanded.

"Cause I don't want you taking a look at my junk." Karofsky said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, that's a straight guy's nightmare. Well, guess what, M Hawk? You're not my type." Kurt said angrily. Karofsky slammed his gym locker shut. His fist was clenched. "You going to hit me? Do it! You can't punch the ignorance out of me when I can punch the normal boy out of you." Kurt dared.

"Don't push me, Hummel!" Kafosky growled. I almost interuptted, but I didn't. This was Kurt's fight.

"You just can't accept how extrordinary ordinary you are." Kurt wanted to say more, but Karofsky's lips cut him off. Oh, hell no! Kurt pushed him away as Karofsky came in for another one. Good boy! Karofsky stormed out as soon as I moved out of the way. I ran in there to find Kurt crying.

"Kurt, shh. It's me, Katie. You're okay now. I've got you. I've got you." I tried to comfort him as I gathered him in my arms. He clung onto me like I was his life line. His body was wracked with sobs that he was shaking violently. I knew right there that Kurt needed Blaine badly. I dug out my phone out of my pocket while still holding Kurt. He thought I was going to let go of him and he whimpered. That broke my heart really bad. I held him closer and kissed his head to reassure him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. Shh, Kurt." I murmured in his ear. Now, I know how a mother feels when her son or daughter is hurt. I dialed Blaine's number as fast as I could.

"Hello?" Blaine answered cooly.

"Blaine, thank God. I need your help now! It's Kurt." I said, slightly panicked. The broken boy in my arms held his hand out shakily for my phone when he heard me say Blaine's name. "He wants to talk to you."

"Put him on." Blaine said seriously. I handed Kurt my phone. In the mean time, I ran my hand through his hair. Only I could do that until Kurt got a boyfriend, which might be awhile.

"Blaine," Kurt said brokenly. That broke my heart even more, "he did it again. He hurt me really bad." Kurt couldn't even say his name and I couldn't stand to hear it. Tears pricked my eyes. I was so upset that my tears couldn't be contained anymore. A tear dripped onto Kurt's head as he saw me cry. His other hand grabbed mine to let me know that I wasn't alone. "Bye. See you soon." He handed me my phone back and I put it in my pocket. "Why are you upset when I should be?" Kurt asked.

"I'm upset because I'm angry that Karofsky took your first kiss." I told him. "Lets go to the choir room and wait there." We stood up and went out into the hallway. Kurt grabbed his phone and bag that had been discarded there, then we went to the choir room. I received a text from Blaine, saying:

_Whr r u?_ – B

I responded:

_In the choir room._ – K.A.

No more than a minute later, Blaine and, to my surprise, Nick came in. Blaine rushed to Kurt's side. Nick took one look at me and took me in his arms.

"What happened?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at me and nodded.

"Kurt's bully took his first kiss from him." I spat, disgusted. The bell rang and that meant lunch period. I came up with a plan, but I needed to talk to my good friend, Azimio first. **(A.N. – Yes, Katie and Azimio are best friends in my story.) **"You guys go talk to Karofsky. Nick, come with me." I ran quickly as I could to find Azimio. He was near the staircase when I called, "Azimio!"

Azimio turned around and saw me and Nick. He smiled as he said, "Well, if it isn't my bad ass girl, Katie. How goes it and who's the boy toy?" Nick's eyebrows raised at the term _boy toy_.

"I'm fine and the boy is my boyfriend, Nick. He's cool, so no reason to hate, ok?" Azimio nodded. "I need you to buy me a slushie because I have a plan to humiliate Karofsky." I told him.

"Why would you want to humiliate him?" I quickly told him the story. "He kissed Kurt?" I nodded. "Okay. What flavor?"

"Cherry." I smirked. "I'm going to call him out by song." I heard a slam against the rail. I looked to see it was Blaine. "Hurry." I told him. He ran off to go get it. "Nick, find _Mean_ by Taylor Swift, the karaoke version and lets go." We rushed down the staircase. Everybody gave us weird looks, but I said, "I'm calling out David Karofsky for tormenting me and my brother, Kurt." I nodded for Nick to start the music:

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man<em>

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_  
><em>But you don't know what you don't know<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_  
><em>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<em>  
><em>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel okay again<em>

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_  
><em>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<em>  
><em>And you don't know what you don't know<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_  
><em>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<em>  
><em>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things<em>  
><em>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<em>

_But all you are is mean_  
><em>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<em>  
><em>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean<em>

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city_  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

After I was done singing, I threw the cherry slushie that Azimio bought me in Karofsky's face and whispered in his ear: "Payback's a bitch, isn't she?" The jock stormed off, murmuring about his eyes stinging. I got high fives from the football players at the table.

"Honey, we should go have lunch. Azimio, we'll be back. I'm just taking Katie to lunch." Nick said.

"I owe ya, Azi. I'll be back." I said. Nick and I went to Breadstix and saw Kurt and Blaine at a table. "Can we join you?" I asked the two boys.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" I sat next to Kurt and Nick sat next to Blaine. "So, what happened after we left?" Blaine asked. I looked at Nick and he nodded.

"I called him out and slushied him." I stated proudly. Kurt looked at me in disbelief. I shrugged. We ate and returned to McKinley. Sadly, Blaine and Nick had to go back to Dalton for study groups. I told both boys I would see them tonight. I stayed in the choir room until glee club. Kurt promised not to tell anyone. I quickly wrote on the whiteboard: _I slushied Karofsky! – Katie_. Finally, it was time for Glee. Everybody froze when they saw me besides Kurt until Puck broke the ice.

"Damn, girl! I didn't think I would see you so soon!" he said. I was tackled by everybody that Mr. Shue didn't see me.

"Guys, take your seat, please." They took a seat beside me. "Can you please take your…" Mr. Shue trailed off when he saw me. "Katie, OhMyGod! What are you doing here?"

"Well, the Warblers had an impromptu performance yesterday, and I made the Warblers, so I had a free day and I decided to visit, even though I'm now your enemy for Sectionals."

"Do you want to sing a song?" Mr. Shue asked.

"It would be my honor, but before I do, please look at the whiteboard." I gestured toward the board. They read it and cheered. Puck cheered _Bout damn time!_ "So, I know Mr. Shue gave you an assignment to sing a song by the opposite sex. So I chose a song by Rascal Flatts. It's called _Stand_." I gave a signal for them to start playing and I started to sing:

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
>Just like a picture with a broken frame<br>Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight  
>But you'll be alright, you'll be alright<em>

_Cause when push comes to shove_  
><em>You taste what you're made of<em>  
><em>You might bend till you break<em>  
><em>Cause it's all you can take<em>

_On your knees you look up_  
><em>Decide you've had enough<em>  
><em>You get mad, you get strong<em>  
><em>Wipe your hands, shake it off<em>  
><em>Then you stand, then you stand<em>

_Life's like a novel with the end ripped out_  
><em>The edge of a canyon with only one way down<em>  
><em>Take what you're given before it's gone<em>  
><em>And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on<em>

_Cause when push comes to shove  
>You taste what you're made of<br>You might bend till you break  
>Cause it's all you can take<em>

_On your knees you look up_  
><em>Decide you've had enough<em>  
><em>You get mad, you get strong<em>  
><em>Wipe your hands, shake it off<em>  
><em>Then you stand, yeah, then you stand<em>

_Every time you get up_  
><em>And get back in the race<em>  
><em>One more small piece of you<em>  
><em>Starts to fall into place, yeah<em>

_Cause when push comes to shove_  
><em>You taste what you're made of<em>  
><em>You might bend till you break<em>  
><em>Cause it's all you can take<em>

_Yeah, then you stand_  
><em>Yeah, baby<em>  
><em>Woo hoo, woo hoo<em>  
><em>Woo hoo, woo hoo<em>  
><em>Then you stand, yeah yeah<em>

I looked at Kurt when I was done. He gave me a hug. I returned it and said, _I love you_ in his ear. Finally, I had to go. I left with a final goodbye and walked to my car. It took me two hours to drive back and it got dark. Nick and Blaine were done, but Shane wasn't, so we stayed in my dorm until curfew. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Today was complete awesomeness!

***Glee!***

**A.N. - Sorry if the story was really long. It might be a few days before I update the next chapter! Sorry! But I need your help! I'm running out of ideas and I need some of them! Either tell me in reviews or PM me. Songs used in this were Mean by Taylor Swift and Stand by Rascal Flatts!**


	11. Confessions & Wedding Prep

**Chapter 10 – Confessions and Wedding Prep**

I was in the library after Warbler practice, studying for my upcoming test in History, but I couldn't concentrate on it. Millions of thoughts were running in my mind. They were about two people: Nick and Kurt.

Nick, my boyfriend, was everything I could possibly need. He's caring, loving, generous. Nick's all I think about when I wasn't thinking about Kurt. His eyes are as blue as the sea. His hair was brown like chocolate. His lips were the color of cherries. And he always smelled like the forest. I could stare at him all day.

Kurt, however, made me worry everyday. Ever since I slushied that jerk, he hasn't been very nice. He slams Kurt into lockers twice as hard, calls him inappropriate names, and slushies him whenever he has the chance. So far, I haven't heard anything from Kurt today. No texts or calls. It was so unlike him. It was a Friday night and not a single word.

This thinking made me give up studying. I packed my notes and textbook into my bag and went to my dorm. It was kind of sad that nobody made an attempt to talk to me today. It truly made me miss McKinley and New Directions even more. Even my boyfriend didn't bother to make a conversation. I went onto my laptop and go to my Facebook. Nothing was new, so I posted a new status that said:

_I feel lonely. No one is talking to me. Why is everyone avoiding me?_

Nobody commented, so I went to YouTube to play _You Are Loved_ by Josh Groban. This song always made me feel better. Suddenly, I got a text from Kurt that said:

_Meet me the Lima Bean 2morrow 10._ – K.H.

Why would Kurt need me to go meet him at the Lima Bean? Did something happen? I put those thoughts aside as I got ready for bed. I was in my PJs when a knock at the door sounded through my dorm. I opened to it to see Shane.

"May I help you, bro?" I asked him, confused.

"Umm, can I come in?" Shane asked. I moved aside and he made his way to the sofa. He sat down as I shut the door and sat on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? I'm fine." I lied. He could see right through me.

"No, you're not. You've barely talked at all today. What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I could ask you why you haven't talked to me in the last two days." I said in a displeased tone.

"Okay, I deserved that." I cocked my head quickly. "But I care about you. So, please, tell me." he begged.

"Do you know what I did when I lived in an abusive house at age ten?" Shane nodded. "I cut myself to get rid of the pain. I drank myself drunk to numb it. I smoked to mask it. I had to be put in the hospital twice: once for alcohol and once for loss of blood. It was the second time child services came to put me in a new house that they noticed the bruises. I hated myself so bad that I nearly committed suicide, but something stopped me. I don't know what it was, but all I know is I'm a broken child that the world wants to forget. Just face the facts. I'm a nobody. And with me being lonely today, it just puts me back in the spot that nobody wants me." I told him, crying near the end.

"I never want to hear you say you hate yourself ever again. You're not going to be alone because I won't let you. And trust me when I say this. You are wantable. You're important to the Warblers, New Directions, Nick, your family, and me. I love you as my sister." He walked over to gather me in his arms and let me cry. Shane rubbed my back and kissed my hair to try to comfort me. Eventually, it worked. "I'm going to change into PJs and come back to stay the night. No teachers are watching since it's a Friday night."

I just laid under the comforter after he left. I was about to go under when Shane came in. I made sure to set an alarm for seven-thirty to wake up and get ready for the coffee date tomorrow. Shane was getting ready to sleep on the sofa when I made any unpleasant noise. He got the message and laid on the bedside closest to the wall. Shane wrapped his arms around me and whispered good night in my ear.

***Glee!***

My alarm went off at seven-thirty. I woke up and tried to get out of bed, but Shane just held me tighter. Shane was such a cuddle whore. I shook him gently and groaned.

"Come on, Shane. I will treat you to a coffee if you wake up." I told him. He shot straight up at the word _coffee_. "Hurry up because we have to leave by eight." Shane ran to his dorm to freshen up while I did the same. He met me out in the hallway after we were done and led me to my car. Shane turned on the radio, which was playing _Not Afraid_ by Eminem. It was a two hour drive to the Lima Bean. Kurt was already there. "Hey, Kurt!" I called.

Kurt saw me and waved me over to his table. I sat across from him. Shane introduced himself and sat. "Hey, Katie. Burt and Carole decided to tie the knot."

"Awe. I'm so happy for them. When is the wedding?" I asked.

"In three weeks. You're invited. Shane, do you want to come?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." Shane said.

"I'll talk to Blaine about it." Kurt said. Then he got into details like where it will be held, the bridesmaids and groomsmen, the reception, and etcetera. A half hour later, Mercedes texted, saying she was ready to go shopping. We were on our way.

***Glee!***

**A.N. – Sorry for the wait. I had hit a little bit of writer's block. This is why I ask for ideas. Review and tell me what you think of it so far. Next chapter, Katie witnesses something that she shouldn't have.**


	12. Shopping & Heartbreak

**Chapter 11 – Shopping and Heartbreak**

We met Mercedes at the GAP where she was looking at a some bootie low-cut jeans.

"Cedes!" I called her. She looked over her shoulder and saw me, Kurt, and Shane. Mercedes hugged the crap out of me until I couldn't breathe. She finally let me go and looked over at Shane.

"Who are you, white boy?" she asked him.

"I'm Shane Anderson, Katie's brother. We were sepearated at age eight and now, reunited. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Jones." Shane introduced himself.

"Call me Mercedes. Do you play for Team Gay or Team Straight?" Cedes asked him.

"Team Gay, but I haven't found the right guy yet." Mercedes and Shane kept talking so Kurt and I starting browsing for shirts and jeans. I was over at the low-cut jean section where I heard two voices: one adult woman and one child. I peeked over the jean shelf to see the woman yelling at her child. Who the hell would do that? I couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"What did I tell you to do?" the enraged woman yelled.

"To go find a pair of jeans for you." the small child answered frightfully.

"Exactly. And yet, I find you browsing for a pair of jeans! You do what I tell you, you little bitch!" the woman yelled, raising her arm as if to hit the child. She'd better not.

"I was just looking. I'm sorry." the child apologized, shaking visibly.

"You're sorry? Well, I'm sorry you were born!" the woman yelled. Then she struck the small child across the face, knocking her down to the floor. I snapped. No one should ever do that to a child.

"Hey!" I screamed at the woman. She looked at me. "What the hell do you you're doing?" I seethed in her face.

"Teaching that bitch who not to mess with." she answered back.

"You're calling a little girl a bitch when yet the one who is acting like one?" The woman didn't seem to like that because she scowled. I took a real quick picture with my phone before I said, "I'm taking this girl with me and give her everything she wants, but before I do, I need your name and address." The woman wrote down and didn't even ask because she saw how pissed off I was. She handed the paper over to me. "And I'm making sure you don't get visitation rights."

"I don't care. She's worthless to me." the woman walked away as if nothing happened. Kurt must have overheard because he ran straight toward me. I was helping the small child stand. The child wrapped her arms around my neck and started to cry. I helped her calm down because no one should cry for the way they were treated. She finally calmed down and looked up. Her hair was a dirty blonde, skin had a pale complexion, eyes were a light blue, and she was skinny. You could feel her ribs which meant she was underfed.

"Honey, my name is Katie. I'm going to be your new mommy and this is Uncle Kurt. Can you tell me your name, sweetheart?" I asked her nicely.

"My name is Kourtney Michelle Vega. I'm only four years old." A four year old being abused that young? That ain't right. Kourtney looked at me and said, "Thank you for saving me, Mommy." She buried her face in my neck. I looked up at Kurt and smiled with tears in my eyes. Kurt also had tears in his eyes as he took in the scene.

"I'll always be here to protect you, Kourtney. I promise." I whispered in her ear. I picked her up and looked at her. "Now, what jeans were you looking at?" I asked her. She pointed to the ones that had flower imprints on them. We spent the entire day shopping for Kourtney. Mercedes and Shane found out about my soon-to-be daughter and they were happy. At the check-out line, I handed Kourtney to Kurt. She started to play with Kurt's hair and he didn't seem to mind it at all. I paid with my credit card that had my biological father's inheritance money. After we were done, we found Blaine and Nick outside the doors. They were shocked to see Kourtney asleep in my arms. "This can wait until we get home." I told them. We all rode to my house. Surprisingly, Mercedes' car was the only one that had a car seat, so Kourtney had to ride with her. By the time we reached my house, Kurt, Mercedes, and Shane took the bags to my bedroom while Kourtney, Nick, Blaine, and I sat in the living room. Kourtney had finally awaken from her nap.

"Mommy, where are we and who are they?" she asked groggily. I brushed back a few strands of hair back.

"We're home, baby, and those people are Uncle Blaine and my boyfriend, Nick." I told her. Blaine's eyebrows shot up at the word _Uncle_ and Nick was confused. I explained what went down at the GAP and how I saved her from her abusive mother. They finally understood why she called me Mommy.

"Is Nick going ot be my new Daddy?" Kourtney asked shyly. I looked at him for confirmation. Nick's smile grew as he answered.

"I would be honored to be your new Daddy." Nick said as he held his arms out to her. She ran and hugged him. By the time everything was settled, it was near dinner time. "What do you want for dinner, sweetie?" he asked Kourtney.

"Pizza!" she said excitedly. Nick ordered two pizzas big enough for seven people. Kourtney, in the mean, was watching television. I paid for the pizzas because it was only fair. We all chatted until eight-thirty when Kurt and Mercedes had to leave for Lima. They said their farewells and drove off. By nine, Kourtney started to doze off. So Nick carried her to my room and laid her in the middle of the bed. We layed on both sides of her.

"Mommy?" Kourtney asked sleepily.

"Yes, baby?" I asked her as I looked down at her.

"Will you sing me to sleep?" she asked, her eyelids drooping. I started to sing her the lullaby that was known to kids:

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns to brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat. _

_And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull. _

_And if that cart and bull turn over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. _

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark. Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart. _

_And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

She was asleep by the time I finished. I grabbed Nick's hand and kissed it.

"What you did today was very brave of you." Nick said, looking down at our soon-to-be daughter.

"It was either save or suffer. I chose to save her." I simply stated. I looked at her and back at Nick. "You do know what you're risking, right? And we can't dorm at Dalton anymore now that we have her."

"I know, hun, but in the end, it was worth it." Nick pecked my lips. "You're going to be a good mother." He pecked Kourtney's forehead before he closed his eyes. I took in the scene before I fell asleep. Kourtney was definitely worth it.

***Glee!***

**A.N. – So what did you think? Review please! Sorry for the swear words. Next, Katie and Nick are going to get authorization for being Kourtney's legal guardian and they have to tell everybody the situation. I will post Chapter 12 here soon, I promise!**


	13. Legalization & News

**Chapter 12 – Legalization & News**

It was eight-thirty in the morning when I woke up. Nick and Kourtney were no where in sight. We had to go to Court in an hour. I put a robe on and went downstairs to find them in the dining room eating breakfast. The maid was next to Kourtney, staring at her in adoration before she noticed me. She grinned before leaving.

"Mommy!" Kourtney called, running to hug my legs. I hoisted her up on my hip while my dear boyfriend turned around.

"Morning, dear." Nick said, pecking my lips. "Kourtney's been waiting for you. She kept asking when's Mommy going to wake up? I told her soon and bam! you're awake." Kourtney blushed and hid her face from everyone.

"Well, we have to go to Court in an hour, so we better get ready. Maid!" I called. The maid came rushing in.

"Yes, Katie?" she asked.

"Help Ms. Vega into a formal dress from one of the bags in my room." I told her.

"Of course, Katie. Come on, Ms. Vega." Kourtney was scared, but went with her. Nick went to a guest room to change and I went into my bathroom. It took us half an hour to change. We met at the front door. Luckily, Nick had a booster seat in his car, so we used his car to drive to the Court House. I went to unbuckle Kourtney when I noticed she was shaking. She flew right into my arms.

"I'm scared, Mommy. What if the judge says no and I have to with the mean lady?" she asked, squeezing me.

"He won't. Not if he sees the love we give you." I assured her. I looked to Nick for some help. He came over to where we were.

"Where's Daddy?" Kourtney asked, visibly scared.

"I'm right here, baby. Daddy's right here." Nick said, rubbing her back soothingly. She relaxed, but not much. We walked into the Court House and stood in front of Judge Lawson.

"So, why are two youngsters here?" Judge Lawson asked. His glasses were on the edge of his nose and hands folded.

"Your Honor, we are here to gain legal guardianship of four-year-old Kourtney Michelle Vega." I told him, putting Kourtney in front of us.

"What are your reasons for legal guardianship?" he asked. Nick told the story of what went down yesterday at the GAP and I threw some other information in. "And what does this woman look like?" I showed him the photo and gave the information that had her name and address on it.

"She is highly dangerous and I want her arrested for child abuse, your Honor." I told him.

"She will be arrested and since you have enough evidence to save this young girl, I hereby grant you legal guardianship of Kourtney Michelle Vega. If you could fill the certificates, you'll be on your way." We signed what was needed and we left, too happy to talk.

"Momma, can you call Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine?" Kourtney asked, giddy with excitement. I pulled my phone out of my purse and dialed Kurt's number.

"Hey, Katie. What's up?" Kurt asked.

Nick and I just got full legal guardianship of Kourtney! I'm so happy!" I exclaimed.

"Oh My God! That's amazing! Do you want a party of congrats?" he asked. I already knew he would.

"Sure. My place at two. And invite New Directions, Burt, and Carole please?"

"Will do. See you soon!" Kurt hung up after that. I dialed Blaine's number afterwards.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

"Hey, Blaine. It's Katie. Invite the Warblers to our place at two for a party of congrats." I told him.

"A party of…" Blaine trailed off, coming to a realization. "You didn't."

"We did! Nick and I have full custody of Kourtney! Aren't you excited?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Do you want me to invite anyone else besides the Warblers?" He sounded so excited to have a new niece.

"Nope. I called Kurt and told him to invite the New Directions and his dad and soon-to-be step mom. Could you and Shane buy punch and snacks?"

"Sure thing. See ya!" Blaine hung up. By the time we were done talking, we already had arrived at Dalton to talk to Headmaster Summette about the dorming situation. Nick carried a very excited Kourtney and held my hand to Headmaster Summette's office. I knocked and heard _come in_. I opened the door for Nick and Kourtney.

"Katie Anderson and Nick Duval, what a pleasant surprise!" the Headmaster exclaimed. "Who is the cutie in Mr. Duval's arms?"

"Sir, this our newly adopted daughter, Ms. Kourtney Vega. Kourtney, can you say _hello_?" Nick said. Kourtney mumbled a quiet _Hello_. "She's shy around new people."

"Quite understandable. So what brings you two here?" Headmaster Summette asked.

"Well, we have a dorming predicament. It seems we can't dorm at Dalton anymore now that we have her. It wouldn't be fair to her if we adopted her and leave her with a nanny for five days. What kind of parents would we be to do that?" I told him.

"It is a policy that all students must dorm on campus if they wish to attend Dalton Academy, Ms. Anderson." he said. I sighed because I knew he would say that. I guess he saw my defeat because he quickly said, "But if you're willing to come to Dalton and not live in dorms, I can make an exception. However, if it becomes a problem, you two will have to transfer."

"Understood, sir." I looked at Nick and, since he knew what was I thinking, he nodded. "Sir, would you like to come to a congratulations party at my place around two?" I asked.

"I would, but I have a lot to do today. You are dismissed." he said as he waved his hand in dismissal. We walked to Nick's car and drove to my house. I unlocked the door. The next thing I heard was a shout of "Congratulations!" Nick and I looked shocked while Kourtney stood behind me, scared.

"It's okay, baby." I cooed, picking Kourtney up from behind my back. "This is your congratulations party for us being able to keep you, hun."

"Really?" Kourtney asked me and Nick.

"Really." I confirmed while Nick nodded. "Kurt, do you want to introduce the New Directions and Blaine, do you want to introduce the Warblers?" I asked them. Kurt and Blaine introduced everyone they invited to Kourtney and she finally felt reassured. She hung out with everyone, even Puck! Carole offered to babysit when Nick and I were at school. Finally, Blaine had an announcement.

"Katie, we know that you and Nick aren't going to have any easy job taking care of Kourtney. So, we are going to let you know that we're here to help you at anytime of the day, no matter what." Blaine said and the Warblers broke out into song. It was _Lean On Me_ by Bill Withers. Blaine started to sing:

_Um um um um  
>um um um um<br>um um um um um_

_Um um um um  
>um um um um<br>um um um um um_

_Sometimes in our lives  
>We all have pain<br>We all have sorrow  
>But if we are wise<br>We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me!_  
><em>when you're not strong<em>  
><em>and I'll be your friend<em>  
><em>I'll help you carry on<em>  
><em>for it won't be long<em>  
><em>'till I'm gonna need<em>  
><em>somebody to lean on<em>

_Please! (please)_  
><em>swallow your pride (pride)<em>  
><em>if I have things<em>  
><em>you need to borrow<em>  
><em>(For) for no one can fill<em>  
><em>those of your needs<em>  
><em>that you wont let show<em>

_So just call (call) on me brother (hey)_  
><em>when you need a hand (When you need a hand)<em>  
><em>we all need (need) somebody to lean on!<em>  
><em>(I just might have a problem)<em>  
><em>I just might have a problem that you'll understand<em>  
><em>we all need somebody to lean on!<em>

_Lean on me (hey)_  
><em>when you're not strong (When you're not strong)<em>  
><em>I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)<em>  
><em>I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)<em>  
><em>for it wont be long (o it wont be long)<em>  
><em>'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on<em>

_(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)  
>when you need a hand (when you need a hand)<br>we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)  
>(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand<br>we all need somebody to lean on!  
>Lean on me<em>

_If (If)_  
><em>there is a load! (there is a load)<em>  
><em>you have to bare (you have to bare)<em>  
><em>that you can't carry<em>  
><em>I'm (I'm higher) right up the road<em>  
><em>I'll share your load<em>  
><em>if you just call me<em>

_Call me (I'm calling)_  
><em>Call me (when you need a friend)<em>  
><em>Call me (call me)<em>  
><em>Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)<em>  
><em>Call me (when you need a friend)<em>  
><em>Call me (if you need a friend)<em>  
><em>Call me (any time of day<em>  
><em>Call me<em>

_It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on_  
><em>lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend<em>  
><em>lean on lean on lean on me lean on me<em>  
><em>lean on lean on lean on me<em>  
><em>I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on<em>  
><em>I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

After they were done singing, Kurt stepped forward with Finn and Mercedes. "Katie, like Blaine said, we will be here, too." And they sang _Keep Holding On_ by Avril Lavigne.

_You're not alone, together we stand_  
><em>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<em>  
><em>When it gets cold and it feels like the end<em>  
><em>There's no place to go, you know I won't give in<em>  
><em>No, I won't give in<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_So far away, I wish you were here_  
><em>Before it's too late this could all disappear<em>  
><em>Before the door's closed and it comes to an end<em>  
><em>With you by my side I will fight and defend<em>  
><em>I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_Hear me when I say when I say, I believe_  
><em>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<em>  
><em>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>Keep holding on<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

I gave everyone hugs before they left. Kourtney was already asleep. Nick carried her upstairs and placed her in the bed. We changed into night clothes and fell asleep instantly, exhausted from everything that happened. But, finally, our daughter was ours.

***Glee!***

**A.N. – Sorry it took me awhile to update. I hit writers block a few times and marching band season at my school kicked in. So review and let me know what you think and possibly some new ideas. Either will work. Thanks for being so patient!**


	14. First Day Without Kourtney

**Chapter 13 – First Day without Kourtney**

At five in the morning, my alarm clock went off. I reached over and shut it off. Nick was still asleep with Kourtney on his chest. There was a knock at the door. I quickly put on a robe and raced downstairs to answer it. It was Carole. She was carrying a tray of coffee and a bag of doughnuts.

"Hey, Carole. Please come in." I moved aside to let her in. "Kourtney is still asleep. The numbers that you need to reach me, Nick, or anybody are on the fridge. Hopefully, Nick and I will be home by 5:45. Just leave the coffee and doughnuts on the coffee table. If you'll excuse me, I need to wake up Nick." I walked back upstairs to wake up Nick. "Nick, honey, time to wake up." I said, shaking him gently.

"Mmmm," Nick moaned, opening his eyes. They were a blurry blue when he awoke. "Morning, dear. Is Carole here to watch Kourtney?" he asked while placing Kourtney gently on a pillow.

"She's in the living room with coffee and doughnuts." I watched Nick place a kiss on Kourtney's head while I grabbed my uniform. "You might want to grab a suitcase because we need to clean out our dorm." I told him. I walked into the bathroom and showered, changed, and did my make-up. Then, with a quick peck on Kourtney's head, I went downstairs, grabbed a doughnut and coffee. With a quick goodbye to Carole, Nick and I left to my Mustang to drive to Dalton. I finished my coffee while driving here. It was six-fifteen which meant we had an hour and thirty-five minutes before school started. We decided to go and start packing our dorms. I had just started to pull clothes from the closet when Puck called.

"Hey, Puck. What's up?" I asked while putting my clothes in my suitcase.

"Nothing. Uh, this kinda crossed my mind last night. The only time you would come up from Westerville to Lima is when something horrible happened to Kurt. What happened?" Puck asked.

I sighed before answering. "It's not my place to say, but I witnessed Kurt being kissed by Karofsky. He cried so hard that I cried, Puck. It was bad." A tear slipped from my eye as I put a silver sparkly top in my suitcase. "Kurt was pretty shaken up. Watch him for me today, please Puck."

"Sure thing, Katie. I better let you go." He said.

"Bye, Puckster." That was my nickname for him.

"Bye, Katster." That was his nickname for me. We hung up as I put the last of my clothing in my suitcase in the dorm, knowing I would be back. My text book and notes were in my book bag when I left for Algebra 2. Nick was waiting for me by the entrance of the school. He took me to my first period by my hand and pecked my lips before he left. We had a quiz today in Algebra 2, so it gave me time to think about Kourtney. But it didn't last for long because the bell rang, signaling for second period. The other three periods were agonizingly slow. Finally, free period rolled around which gave me a chance to call Carole. The phone rang twice before she answered.

"Hello?" Carole answered.

"Hey, Carole. It's me. How's Kourtney doing?" I asked.

"She's doing fine. She misses you and Nick, but she is being occupied with the classic Disney movie, The Little Mermaid. I kind of stole it from Kurt, but he doesn't know." She said.

"Do you mind putting her on?" By the time I said that, Nick came over and heard me talking to Carole. I heard Carole say, "Kourtney, your mom wants to talk to you." Then I hear little footsteps run toward the phone. I put it on speaker so Nick could hear.

"Hi, Mommy!" Kourtney exclaimed.

"What about me?" Nick asked in a fake pout.

Kourtney giggled. "Hi, Daddy! Do you want to know what I did today?" she asked.

"Sure, hun." Nick and I said. She listed everything from coloring to watching Disney movies. To our disappointment, the bell rang.

"Hun, Daddy and I have to go to class. Love you." I said while Nick made kissy noises in the phone.

"Love you too, Momma and Daddy. Miss you." Kourtney said, trying not to cry.

"Awe, baby, don't cry. We miss you and we'll be home soon." Nick said as we started to walk to our next class. "We gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." Then Kourtney hung up. I felt really bad that we couldn't stay with her. I was dropped off at Art class. Luckily, I had first lunch, but not much of an appetite. I stayed in the classroom for lunch. After lunch, we were to draw something that makes us happy. I drew my family. The other hours passed really fast. Then it was time for Warbler practice. Wes banged his gavel.

"Warblers, Sectionals are in two weeks and the Council has decided to turn this into a competition. Whoever wins the competition will get to perform their song before Hey, Soul Sister. It starts tomorrow." he said. "Now let's work on the choreography for the group number." We worked on that until five-thirty.

Nick and I drove home after that. To our surprise, when we arrived, Carole was cooking dinner.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Kourtney exclaimed, jumping into Nick's arms.

"Hey, baby girl." Nick said. "Hi, Carole. What are you doing?"

"I'm making you three dinner since I figured you would be tired. Everything is about done. Kourtney set the table." Carole said. Nick, Kourtney, and I took our seats at the table. Carole put the food on the plates. We thanked her as she left. She said she would see us tomorrow.

After she left, we gave Kourtney a bath and put her to bed. Nick and I changed into our pajamas. While Nick was lying down beside Kourtney, I went out onto the balcony and sat in a lawn chair, think of a song I could sing tomorrow, but it wouldn't come to me. A block away from here, I saw Kurt's car drive up. What was Kurt doing here? I ran to the door to find Kurt crying. I ushered him in and upstairs to a spare bedroom.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" I asked, sitting him on the bed.

"K-Kar-Karofsky said h-he's going to k-kill me." Kurt sobbed, crying harder. I held him until he calmed down. "What am I going to do now?" he asked quietly.

"You're not going to school tomorrow. You are going to stay here until three-fifteen tomorrow, the come with me to Warbler practice." I told him. He nodded and fell asleep. I stayed with him the whole night, but at least I found the song.

***Glee!***

**A.N. – Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. I'm very busy in marching band and other school activities, but today I wasn't feeling very well. Thank you for being patient and for the reviews. What song will Katie sing and what will Blaine's reaction be when he finds out Kurt's life is threatened. Reviews and ratings are appreciated. **


	15. I Will Try To Fix You

**Chapter 14 – I Will Try To Fix You**

The next morning, I was awake by four-thirty to get my uniform and check on Kourtney and Nick. The door creaked when I opened the door. Kourtney was grumbling in her sleep. I walked over to the bed and felt her forehead. It was warm. I shook her gently awake. Her eyes wear bleary and groggily asked, "Momma?"

"Kourtney, hun, do you feel okay? Where do you feel sick?" I asked her gently.

"My throat feels scratchy and my head is stuffed up." she hoarsely said. I walked to the closet and grabbed an extra blanket and pillow, then walked back to the bed. Nick was slowly waking up when he saw me with the extra bedding.

"Katie, what are you doing?" he asked, picking up Kourtney.

"Grabbing extra bedding so Kourtney can sleep downstairs and it will make Carole's job of watching her easier. Our baby doesn't feel well." I explained while brushing back a few strands of hair away from his face. Nick nodded and followed me to the living room. I set up the pillow against the arm of the couch, Nick gently laid her down because she fell back asleep, and I covered her in a blanket. We kissed her head and headed back upstairs to put our uniforms on. After I was done, someone knocked at the door. I rushed downstairs to find Carole with the coffee and doughnuts. "Good morning, Carole."

"Morning, Katie. I'm taking that Nick is still getting ready?" she asked.

"Yep. Okay, two things are going to make things complicated. Kourtney is down sick with a sore throat and a head cold and Kurt is here." I told her as I let her in.

"Don't worry about Kourtney. I got things under control. I'm a nurse and know what to do so I can nurse her back to health. But why is Kurt here?" Carole asked.

"His bully, Karofsky, said that if he ever told anyone what he did to Kurt that he would kill him." Carole gasped. "So, I'm going to leave him here until three o'clock, then take him with me to Warbler practice." She nodded. By that time, Nick came down the stairs with Kurt, who was not pleased at being woken up at this hour. Kurt's eyes bulged as he saw Carole in the living room.

"Carole, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I babysit for Katie and Nick during the day. Don't worry. I know why you are here, just not the full reason though." She explained, giving me and Nick our coffee and doughnut. "Now, you two need to get going if you want to make it to school on time."

"Thanks, Carole, and Kurt, be ready by three so I can take you to Warbler practice." I said as I walked out of the door. Nick grabbed my hand as we walked to his 2011silver Chevy Mustang. Like a good gentleman, he opened the passenger of the car for me to get in and closed it, then went to the driver's side and got in. He started the engine and turned on a country radio station, which was playing Remind Me by Carrie Underwood and Brad Paisley.

"This is the song I'm going to sing today. I wonder if Wes will let us do a duet." Nick said, and then started singing along to it. By the time we reached the school, the song was over. He helped me out of the car and escorted me Algebra 2. If I do say so myself, Algebra 2 is the most boring class ever. It's worse than English and Art. Thankfully, the teacher had an emergency call so we got out of class early. I walked to the library and read _Eldest_ by Christopher Paolini. By the time the bell rang, I just got to the part where Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Orik, and two other elves had just arrived to Ellesmera. I made my way to English. It seemed today just dragged on and on. Finally, lunch rolled around. I had packed a lunch because I didn't want to wait in line. Blaine was waving at me, so I sat next to him.

"Hey, sis, how are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm doing okay, just a little conflicted." I answered, taking a bite of my chicken fajita.

"Oh, no. What's going on now? Does it have something to do with Kurt?" he asked, knowing that Kurt was on my mind.

I nodded. "He came to our house last night and he was crying because Karofsky threatened to kill him if he told anyone about the kiss. So Kurt stayed the night and I stayed with him. He was so scared so I told him that he would not go to school today and he would come to Warbler practice. I'm going to talk to Wes before I go pick him up." Blaine's expression was mortified when he found out that Kurt was threatened. He whipped out his phone and dialed someone's number. "Who are you calling?" I didn't get an answer because whoever he was talking answered.

"Hey, Wes, we have a dilemma. Remember Kurt? He's been threatened by someone at his school and Katie wants to bring him to Warbler practice. Don't worry, dude. I have the song that should cheer him up. Thanks, will do." Blaine hung up and recapped what happened. "He basically just called every Warbler out of the afternoon classes for the day. I'm going to pick up Kurt and bring him to Warbler practice." I was about to protest, but the bell rang. "Remember, head to the Warbler practice room and I will be there in a few."

I fast walked to the Warbler practice room where the rest of the Warblers were waiting. Someone shouted, "Where's Blaine?"

"He may be a few minutes late. He had to pick someone up." I explained, taking my seat by Shane. He sent me a questioning look, but I dismissed it. Then after a few minutes, Blaine walked in with a very shaken up Kurt. This caused tyranny in the room. Various shouts of, "Why is that spy back?" or "What happened?" Blaine just shook his head and led Kurt to his seat.

A bang of a gavel made the chaos settle down. "Warblers, as you have noticed, Kurt Hummel is back. He is having a very difficult time at McKinley High, so Warbler Katie brought him in. Lets make Kurt feel welcomed here today during practice. Now, we have two songs to get out of the way: one duet and one solo. Warbler Katie and Warbler Nick, you have the floor." Wes said and sat back down. Nick gave Jeff a CD and played the track. The song started: (Nick is regular and Katie is **bold **and together is _**bold italics**_.)

We didn't care if people stared  
>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere<br>Somebody tell us to get a room  
>It's hard to believe that was me and you<br>Now we keep saying that we're OK  
>But I don't want to settle for good not great<br>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again

Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck  
><strong>Remind me, remind me<br>**So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough  
><strong>Remind me, remind me<strong>

**Remember the airport dropping me off  
>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop<br>**I felt bad cause you missed your flight  
><em><strong>But that meant we had one more night<strong>_

**Do you remember how it used to be  
>We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep<br>**Remind me, baby, remind me  
><strong>Oh, so on fire so in love<br>That look in your eyes that I miss so much**  
>Remind me, baby, remind me<p>

I wanna feel that way  
><strong>Yeah, I wanna hold you close<strong>  
><em><strong>Oh, if you still love me<br>Don't just assume I know**_

**Baby, remind me, remind me**

**Do you remember the way it felt?**  
>You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves<br>**Remind me  
><strong>Yeah, remind me  
><strong>All those things that you used to do<br>That made me fall in love with you  
>Remind me, oh, baby, remind me<strong>

Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
>All those mornings I was late for work<br>Remind me

_**Oh, baby, remind me  
><strong>_  
><strong>Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me<br>**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
><strong>Oh, yeah, remind me<br>**Baby, remind me

After we finished, Nick pecked my lips and we took our seats. My face was blushing like crazy.

"Good job, Warbler Katie and Warbler Nick. Warbler Blaine, you may take the floor." Wes said.

As Blaine handed Jeff the CD and took the floor, he began saying, "I would like to dedicate this song to Kurt. Trust me, Kurt. I've been through this and I would like to help you." He signaled for Jeff to play the track. After a few bars, he began to sing:

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed.  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<em>

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<em>

_Lights will guide you home;  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you _

_And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<em>

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you _

_Tears stream down your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down your face  
>And I...<em>

_Tears stream down on your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down your face  
>And I...<em>

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you._

Kurt was in tears by the end of the song. He stood up and hugged Blaine while crying into his chest. They just stood there, so Wes banged the gavel and declared the Warbler meeting over. I looked over at Blaine and mouthed, "do you need help?" He shook his head, so Nick took me to his car. While we were outside, there was a face I thought I would never see again. Sebastian.

***Glee!***

**A.N. – Thank you to OliviaMarie20 and Balletlover13 for supporting me through this story. The only thing I would ask is to keep reviewing and to take the poll on my profile for my story **_**Love into the Night**_** so I can figure out whether or not to do a sequel. Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but you will figure out how Katie knows Sebastian. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Sebastian

**Chapter 15 – Sebastian**

_**Previously:  
><strong>__While we were outside, there was a face I thought I would never see again. Sebastian._

"Oh. My. God!" I gasped in shock. Sebastian Smythe, a friend of mine back in elementary school, is in Westerville. After I was taken to another family, we wrote until a few years ago when we lost contact. It was just good to see him again. "Sebastian!" I called.

He looked over at the direction in which his name had been called. I would have never thought that I would have seen him shocked. Sebastian shook his head and walked over to where Nick and I were. "Well, well, Katie. It's been too long since we were separated. It's good to see you again." He gave me a hug and looked at Nick. "And who are you, if I may ask?"

"I'm Nick Duval, Katie's boyfriend and legal guardian of our adopted daughter." Nick said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sebastian Smythe, a friend of Katie's. We were close when we were kids, even since I came out, but once my parents found out I was writing to a girl who was fostered, they took away the materials I had that I could write with. My parents support me for who I am and what not, but writing to a girl who was fostered? Eh, not so much." Then he looked at his watch. "Where is my brother? He is late! Damn him!"

"Who's your brother?" I asked, knowing that Nick and I had to leave soon so I could check on Kourtney.

"He is Andrew Smythe, a sophomore. He likes to make me wait." Sebastian said as, from what I assumed, his brother walked out. "There he is. Well, hate to cut this short, but I got to take him home. See you later!" He walked to his car with his brother and left.

Nick and I walked to his Mustang and got in. He started his engine quietly and turned on the radio. Still on the country station it was on this morning, it was playing one of Reba's songs, but I wasn't in the mood for singing. Nick was oddly quiet and it wasn't like him to be that way. We had arrived home after twenty minutes of him giving me the silent treatment. I got out of the car and walked to the front. Nick was about to pass me until I grabbed a hold of his arm. I quietly asked, "Nick, why are you mad at me?" He turned around and looked at me with sharp eyes.

"Katie, why have you never mentioned anything about Sebastian?" he asked. I turned my eyes to the ground as I explained.

"Cause I tried to forget about him. We wrote letters when we were younger, but when he stopped answering, I assumed he didn't want to be friends anymore. Ever since then, I tried to forget. I'm sorry." Tears filled my eyes as I thought I was a fool for not even putting faith in Sebastian to explain.

"Katie, hun, don't feel sorry for feeling that way. It wasn't your fault he didn't answer, but there is something about him I don't like. I will make it up to you tonight, I promise." Nick kissed my forehead and wiped away my tears. "Now, lets check up on Kourtney and see if she is feeling better."

We walked into the house to find Carole trying to make Kourtney eat a bowl of, what I assumed, chicken broth. Kourtney kept making a face as she rejected it. She spotted us and wanted to give us hugs, but she didn't want to get us sick.

"Mommy, Daddy, please don't make me eat that stuff!" she begged hoarsely. I sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Honey, you have to eat it, even if it tastes horrible. You need your strength back so we can have fun. Do you want to be sick all the time and not be able to do what the other kids are doing during the winter like snowball fights and snowman building?" Kourtney shook her head no. "Then please eat it. If not for Carole, then for Mommy and Daddy." She looked doubtful, but ate a spoonful of chicken broth. Kourtney brightened and ate the rest. The maid bustled in and took the bowl and spoon from Carole and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Carole, for taking care of her when we were gone." Nick said.

"It was no problem. Kurt had fun watching _The Little Mermaid_ with Kourtney. Then Blaine came and picked him up, so I gave Kourtney a bath to relieve her congestion and got her to eat a bowl of chicken broth to give her some fluids." She said as she picked up her bag and headed for the door. "She already had some cough syrup a few hours ago and children's Tylenol. Kourtney might fall asleep from the syrup, which is good for her, so don't worry. I will see you three tomorrow!" And with that, she left the house.

"Mamma, I'm sleepy. Can you sing me a lullaby?" Kourtney asked drowsily.

"Sure, baby. Which one?" I asked her. She pointed to a butterfly and I knew which one it was. I started to sing:

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
>Kept me safe and sound at night<br>Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_  
><em>Had to drive me everywhere<em>  
><em>You were always there when I looked back<em>

_You had to do it all alone_  
><em>Make a living, make a home<em>  
><em>Must have been as hard as it could be<em>

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_  
><em>Scared things wouldn't turn out right<em>  
><em>You would hold my hand and sing to me<em>

_Caterpillar in the tree_  
><em>How you wonder who you'll be<em>  
><em>Can't go far but you can always dream<em>

_Wish you may and wish you might_  
><em>Don't you worry, hold on tight<em>  
><em>I promise you there will come a day<em>  
><em>Butterfly fly away<em>

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_  
><em>Flap your wings now you can't stay<em>  
><em>Take those dreams and make them all come true<em>

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_  
><em>We've been waiting for this day<em>  
><em>All along and knowing just what to do<em>  
><em>Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away<em>

_Butterfly fly away_  
><em>Butterfly fly away<em>

After that, Kourtney fell asleep. Nick took her upstairs and put her in our room while I did my homework from English. It was a paper that was due in two weeks that had to with William Shakespeare. And truthfully, Shakespeare sucks reading wise. A few hours later while typing the paper, I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up an hour later because my phone started ringing. It was Quinn. Why would she call?

"Hello?" I answer groggily.

"Hey, Katie. It's Quinn. So why wasn't Kurt at school today?" Quinn asked.

"Because of David Karofsky is causing shit with him again so I pulled him today and he spent the day with the Warblers. Can I give you the details tomorrow? I'm kinda tired." I asked nicely.

"Sure, bye." Then she hung up. I fell back asleep on the couch and was out for the night.

***Glee!***

**A.N. -** Hey readers! Thanks for reading! So the poll results are posted on Love into the Night so check them out. If you could, can you please give me more ideas for this story? Thanks! Rate and review!


	17. So Small

**Chapter 16 – So Small**

"Honey, time to wake up." Nick said, shaking me gently. I moaned and opened my eyes. Right before my face was my darling boyfriend with my still asleep daughter in his arms. I felt Kourtney's forehead to see if the fever was still there. Nick chuckled and said, "Hun, it broke during the night. Now, go put on your uniform while I get Kourtney situated on the couch. Now." he demanded, smacking my ass when I passed him. I turned around and gave him a dirty glare. He just chuckled again at my expression.

Once I reached my room, I put on my uniform and my make-up. While brushing my hair, Nick's phone sounded a ringtone. I checked it and saw it was a text from Jeff saying:

_I miss you. Do you want to go get coffee or talk later? – J.D._

I finished my morning routine, grabbed my book bag, and Nick's phone. The door knocked when I reached the bottom step. Nick let Carole in while I grabbed my phone and my laptop. I greeted her and said goodbye to Kourtney as I exited the front door. By the time we reached my car, I asked Nick, "Have you checked your phone yet?"

"No," he responded, "did someone text or call me?" I handed him his phone and watched as Nick typed a text back. His facial expression was distraught. "My brother wants to talk later. You don't care if I do, do you?"

"No, he is your brother and is family so I can't deny you contact with him. I will be fine watching Kourtney for an hour or two." I told him. He nodded as I started my engine. I drove in silence as I thought was could Jeff possibly want of my boyfriend. He better not think of breaking us up or I will go psycho and kick his sorry ass. We reached Dalton fifteen minutes later. Nick walked me into Dalton with his arm around me, but let go when he saw Jeff. "Hello, Jeff."

"Hello, Warbler Katie. May I talk to my brother alone?" Jeff asked. I nodded and walked around the corner after pecking Nick's lips. I hid behind the corner as I eavesdropped on their conversation. "Why don't you come home anymore?"

"Because, Jeff, I have a daughter and a girlfriend. What do you expect me to do? Leave them and come back to you?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Um, kind of." Jeff admitted sheepishly. What the hell?

"Jeff, you know I can't. I have a responsibility to Katie and Kourtney. They are my family and I need to take care of them. Do I miss hanging out with you? Yeah, I do. Do I regret the decision of starting a family at a young age? No, I don't. I was meant to do this and if it meant sacrificing the privileges I used to have, then so be it. I'm glad with what I am doing so don't think you can take me away from this." Nick said sympathetically, but seriously.

"It's not the same without you, bro. I miss our hang out sessions. I miss us." Jeff said, motioning between the two of them. "I'm starting to think you don't want to be around me anymore."

"Jeff, that's not true! I'm hurt to even hear that! I have a family to take care of! I'm not going to leave them all because you want hang out sessions. That's not a good boyfriend and father! Why the hell are you being so selfish lately? Ever since I got Katie to be my girlfriend and Kourtney as my daughter, you've been acting like this!" he demanded, tired of Jeff.

"Cause I miss you, Nick!" he cried, his voice shaky. "How in the world can you not see that?" He didn't give Nick time to answer. "You know what? Sorry I asked. If you don't want to talk or be around me anymore, then that's fine!" Jeff stormed off, trying not to cry.

"Jeff, stop!" Nick called, but Jeff didn't hear him. I walked to Algebra 2 with a heavy heart. This was my fault. Why did I have to interfere in Nick's life? Why did Blaine's family have to adopt me? They could have adopted a little girl who would be just sweet as can be instead of having a bitchy teenager. Algebra 2, Junior English, Seminar, and Choir passed agonizingly slow. By the time Choir was over, I was out the door and sat on a bench, willing my tears to break free. I called Quinn since I promised her a call. The phone rang three times before she answered.

"Hey, girl!" Quinn greeted. I tried to stifle a sob, but it didn't work. "What's wrong, hun?"

"I feel like everything I've done is my fault. My boyfriend's brother is blaming me for taking him away from me. I need my girl, Quinn. I need you here." I sobbed into the phone.

"Give me two hours and I will be there. Go to class and see if you can make it through before I get there. Heck, I'll even go to Warbler practice with you." she offered. I heard shuffling in the background.

"Quinn, you know you can't come to Warbler practice with me. It's a rule. If we are competitors, we can't go to each other's glee club practice. Will you wait at my house after you are done with glee club?" I asked as I sniffled.

"Sure thing, Katie-boo. See you later." And with that, she hung up. I sighed, grabbed my things, and went to my fifth hour. I barely spoke for the rest of the school day. Lunch was even quiet, surprisingly. It finally came down to Warbler practice. I walked to my spot and sat. Everyone else drifted in, but I didn't look at anyone. No one should see the pain I was in and Jeff was not going to get that satisfaction. Wes banged his gavel to start the Warbler meeting.

"Warblers, we have a lot on our schedule to do today. But first, Warbler Jeff has a song to sing for this week's assignment. If anyone has anything to say before we start, please do it now." At first, it was silence, and then I raised my hand. "Yes, Warbler Katie?" Wes asked.

I took a deep breath, then I look at Jeff. "Jeff, I know you are jealous that Nick doesn't come home a lot anymore. I overheard you two talking this morning. You can be mad at me all you want, but I want you to know that I'm sorry that I'm causing this. I'm sorry, Jeff. It's just, Nick means a lot to me. So please, accept my apology and do your song." I said with tears in my eyes. A couple of tears spilled onto my cheeks, and I hastily wiped them away. Blaine wrapped his arms around me since he was sitting behind me.

"I accept your apology, Warbler Katie, and I'm not mad at you. I chose this song because I knew what I said to Nick hurt you more than anything else. So, please, accept this song as my apology." He nodded to Hoit, who put in the CD. Jeff waited for the music to pass by, then he started to sing:

_What you got if you ain't got love?  
>The kind that you just wanna give away<br>It's okay to open up  
>Go ahead and let the light shine through<em>

_I know it's hard on a rainy day_  
><em>You wanna shut the world out<em>  
><em>And just be left alone<em>  
><em>But don't run out on your faith<em>

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_  
><em>Is just a grain of sand<em>  
><em>And what you've been out there searching for forever<em>  
><em>Is in your hands<em>

_And when you figure out_  
><em>Love is all that matters after all<em>  
><em>It sure makes everything else<em>  
><em>Seem so small<em>

By the time he had gotten done with the first chorus, I was in tears. He looked at me before he continued on with the song.

_It's so easy to get lost inside_  
><em>A problem that seems so big at the time<em>  
><em>It's like a river that's so wide<em>  
><em>It swallows you whole<em>

_While you're sitting around thinking 'bout what you can't change_  
><em>And worrying about all the wrong things<em>  
><em>Time's flying by, moving so fast<em>  
><em>You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back<em>

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_  
><em>Is just a grain of sand<em>  
><em>And what you've been out there searching for forever<em>  
><em>Is in your hands<em>

_Oh, and when you figure out_  
><em>Love is all that matters after all<em>  
><em>It sure makes everything else<em>  
><em>Seem so small!<em>

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_  
><em>Is just a grain of sand<em>  
><em>And what you've been out there searching for forever<em>  
><em>Is in your hands<em>

_And then you figure out_  
><em>Love is all that matters after all<em>  
><em>It sure makes everything else<em>  
><em>Oh, it sure makes everything else<em>  
><em>Seem so small, yeah<em>

Everyone applauded as Jeff took his seat. Almost everyone was in tears, even Wes and David, so he let us out early. I give Nick and Jeff a quick nod before I rushed out to my car. I started my car and I drove home. There was a maroon slug bug car in my driveway. I parked my car and walked inside to find Quinn and Kourtney watching a movie. Carole was nowhere in sight.

"Momma!" Kourtney exclaimed as she launched herself at me. I caught her in my arms and held her close. She was everything to me alongside Nick. "Where's Daddy?"

"He and his brother are out for a coffee. Daddy will be back soon. Where's Carole, honey?" I asked her as I put her down.

"She left after I arrived. I told her I would wait for you to come home so she could home." Quinn said. "Kourtney, why don't you go upstairs so your mommy and me can talk? You can come back down soon."

"Ok, Quinnie." Kourtney bounced upstairs and ran to our room. After she left, I broke down. Quinn had me explain everything after I had calmed down. She stayed here until Nick arrived, which was an hour after I arrived home. Nick took me in his arms and held me close as he kissed my lips.

"I'm never leaving you, Katie. Never on my life. I'm not leaving you or Kourtney behind." he told me. I just kissed him again and sighed into the kiss. Nick carried me upstairs and laid me onto the bed where Kourtney was. She was already asleep, so Nick picked her up and laid her in between us. I gave Nick one last kiss before I fell asleep. What an exhausting day.

***Glee!***

**A.N. – Sorry it took me so long to update. My high school finals are coming around the corner so I've been studying. Thanks so much for reading! I should be able to update here soon!**


	18. Results

**Chapter 17 – Results**

Around 4:45 in the morning, my ringtone to my phone fills the silence in the room. _Have a Nice Day_ by Bon Jovi was playing. Michelle – my mother was calling. I took my phone out onto the balcony and answered.

"Hey, Mom! How's your business trip going?" I asked.

"Hey, sweetie. It's doing fine, but it looks like it might get over this weekend, so your father and I will be back early. Is that okay?" Michelle asked me.

"Yeah, it's totally fine, but Mom, I need to tell you something." I told her. I was really scared how she would react to Kourtney.

"What is it, hun?"

After taking a deep breath, I said, "You're a grandmother, Mom. I adopted a girl who was being abused by her mother and my boyfriend, Nick Duval – Blaine's friend, is helping me take care of her. Her name is Kourtney."

There was a long pause before she said, "Well, this is unexpected, but why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I thought you would make me put her back up for adoption. I love her, Mom. She was meant to be my and Nick's daughter. There would be no way in hell, sorry for my French, I would put her up for adoption." A tap on the glass door interrupted my train of thought. Nick was letting me know that I needed to get ready for school. "I have to go, but I will call you after school. Love you."

"Love you, too, honey. Have a good day at school. Bye." She hung up after wards.

I walked back into my room and got my uniform out of my closet. Nick was in the bathroom, so I had to wait. After five minutes, he emerged from the bathroom, so I walked in, put my uniform and make-up on, brushed my hair and teeth, and walk back out. I had finished putting my heels on when Kourtney roused from her sleep.

"Momma?" she called. I walked over to the bed and ran my fingers through her hair.

"What is it, baby girl?" I asked her. She looked down before looking back up.

"I don't want to stay home today. I want to go to school with you and Daddy. It's not fun staying home." she whispered. I knew where she was coming from.

"How about this: If you behave for Ms. Hudson today, then you can come to Warbler practice with me. How does that sound?"

She considered it before giving me an answer. "No making messes either?"

"No making messes." Kourtney nodded. She understood what she was to do if she wanted to come to Warbler practice with Nick and me.

"Good, now go back to bed. It's too early for you to be up." I asked her.

"Yes, Momma." Then she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. I grabbed my bag, phone, and laptop before I met Nick downstairs. He was talking with Carole and I arrived. I told her what I told Kourtney and we left for Dalton. On the way there, I called Wes and he said it was okay that I brought Kourtney in.

Nick parked the car and led me to Algebra 2. "I love you." Nick murmured in my ear. I pulled back to look at him before saying, "I love you, too." back. He pecked my lips and left for his class. Surprisingly, the first four classes passed quickly. During free period, I called home to check on Kourtney.

"Hey, Carole, how well has Kourtney been behaving?" I asked her.

"She's behaving pretty well. No messes, temper tantrums, or anything of the sorts. However, she's been really excited she gets to be with you and Nick today." Carole said.

"Well, that's good. If she behaves that way for the rest of the day, then she can come to practice with Nick and I." A beep sounded in my ear. I had another call coming in. It was Kurt trying to call. "Hey, I got Kurt on the other line. I have to go. Bye!" Then I clicked over to Kurt's line. "Hey, Kurt!" Sniffling was heard through the phone. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Karofsky won't leave me alone! I don't know how much more of this I can stand! I want to leave!" Kurt cried.

"Kurt, calm down! I will take care of this, okay?" The bell rang, signaling that free period was over. "Hey, I got to go. Hang in there. Bye." Then I hung up. I went to fifth period. During lunch, I sat with Blaine, Nick, and Shane. They started talking about who they thought won the competition. I, however, said nothing. I was so tired from my awakening and now, Kurt is starting to lose faith of things being better at McKinley.

"Katie? What's going on? Why do you look so worried?" Shane asked. Nick and Blaine were silenced by those words.

"It's Kurt, again. He wants to leave McKinley, but his parents don't have the money. I do, of course, but if things are still the same after the wedding, then I will do everything I can to get him here. Lord, help me!" Then I banged my head on the table.

"Oh, Katie, I forgot to mention I'm taking Kurt to dinner with Mercedes tomorrow night." Blaine said.

"Hopefully you can help him. I'm almost close to giving up." I mumbled into the table. The bell rang and everybody filed their way back to class. The rest of the afternoon classes passed by agonizingly slow. When it came down to the end of eighth hour, I rushed to my car out in the parking lot. I drove home as fast as I could without getting caught to pick up Kourtney. When I arrived, she and Carole were waiting on the front porch.

"Momma!" she called loudly as she ran to me. I caught her in my arms as Carole followed after her. "I was a good girl today, Momma!"

"I bet you were. Was she a hassle, Carole?" I asked her.

"Nope. She was a total angel. Now, should you be on your way to Warbler practice?"

"Yes, thank you, Carole." I walked to my car with Kourtney in my arms as she waved goodbye to her. After I got Kourtney buckled, I sat in the driver seat and started my car. I drove to Dalton as fast as I could. Warbler practice was supposed to start in five minutes so I nearly had to run. The doors were opened when I walked right through them. Everyone in the room brightened up at the site of Kourtney. Kourtney was reaching for Blaine so I gave her to him and I sat next to them. Wes banged his gavel on the desk to call the Warblers to attention.

"Warblers, I know you are all excited that Warbler Katie brought her daughter, Kourtney, but today is the day you learn of the results of the assignment. Everybody who wanted to audition has and the Council has made their decision. We want Warbler Katie and Warbler Nick to perform Brad Paisley's and Carrie Underwood's duet _Remind Me_. Congratulations to you both." Applauds went around the commons before everything settled down. "And, in addition, you two get one free favor, so feel free to ask whatever you want. Do either of you have one right now?" I raised my hand. "Yes, Warbler Katie?"

"Is it okay to perform at McKinley tomorrow? Kurt is having a hard time believing that things will get better and I want to reassure him that things will." I begged Wes.

"Of course. What songs?"

"_Not Alone _and _Iridescent _by Linkin Park."

"Alright. Let's get to work, Warblers. Kourtney, please sit on the couch." Kourtney obeyed what Wes said. We spent the rest of the practice time practicing the songs. When it was time to go home, I was so exhausted and Kourtney had fallen asleep. Nick carried her to the car and drove us home. We ate an early dinner and had fallen asleep, but before I did, I made sure to text my mother, saying I would talk to her tomorrow. I'm just glad today is over with.

***Glee***

**A.N. – Sorry for the delay! Are you ready to see Kurt's reaction to the songs? Please rate and review. And I forgot to mention that Shane Anderson belongs to CP Coulter. Thanks for reading!**


	19. You Are Not Alone

**Chapter 18 – You Are Not Alone**

Nick and I woke up around five o'clock to get ready for the Warbler performance. Carole came around four-thirty and moved Kourtney to a guest room. We had to put our uniforms on quickly and head to Dalton. Wes wanted us there before six-fifteen. Nick grabbed his keys as I grabbed our phones and bags. We said goodbye and drove to Dalton. A school bus was out front of the private boarding school. Half of the Warblers were already there. Nick parked the car and helped me onto the bus. We sat near the back so we could have privacy.

At six-fifteen, on the dot, everybody was here. Wes told the bus driver that everyone was here. The performance wasn't until ten, but Wes wanted to practice when we arrived at the school. Taking at least two hours to reach Lima, I used my phone to update my Facebook status that said:

_Can't wait to surprise the New Directions!_

And I also used my phone to call my mom. I dialed her number and listen to it ring before she picked up.

"Hey, sweetie! How is your small family doing?" Michelle asked.

"We're doing okay. Kourtney was still asleep when we left. I haven't talked to Shane much. Blaine is going to dinner with his friends tonight and Nick is about to fall asleep." I added with a chuckle.

"Well, it's early. Who did you leave Kourtney with?" Michelle asked, curious about her granddaughter.

"Nick and I have a babysitter that watches her during the day and then we come home to take care of her." I told her.

"Wait! You said Nick, as in Nick Duval?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hun, be careful because you're playing with fire. The Duval's are not nice people." She warned.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm going to go. Bye." And with that, after she said bye, I hung up. What the hell?

"Baby, what's wrong?" Nick asked, cupping my face with one hand and holding my hand with the other.

"I just got told, by my own mother, to be careful around you. That I'm playing with fire, all because you're a Duval. What does that even mean?" I looked up at his handsome face with tearful eyes.

"Katie, my family are not nice people, but I'm not like them and they call me a disappointment and sent me to Dalton so they don't have to see me. My parents favor Jeff because he is kind of like them. But you know what? That doesn't matter because I love you. I love Kourtney. You two are the best things in the world that has happened in my life. You're my everything, Katie, and I wouldn't trade it for eternity." By the end of his little speech, his forehead was pressed up against mine. "I love you too much to let you go."

"I love you, too." I whispered before I kissed him. Fireworks exploded between us. Dedication, passion, and love were given into this kiss. When I needed to breathe, I gently pulled up before pecking his lips once more.

We were halfway to Lima before I laid my head on Nick's chest and dozed off.

***Glee!***

Nick woke me up by the time we hit the city limit of Lima. After making sure a hair wasn't out of place, I leaned my head back on his chest. The bus lurched forward as we stopped in front of McKinley High. Nick intertwined his fingers with mine as he held my hand when we walked off of the bus. Walking hand-in-hand, we silently walked to the auditorium until I heard a familiar voice call, "Hey there, Short stuff!"

I turned around to see Coach Sylvester behind me with her hands on her hips. "Hey, Coach! Long time no see!" I turned back to the Warblers and said, "Go to the auditorium, guys! I'll be there in a moment!" Everybody left besides Nick. I gave him a look, but he shook his head. He wouldn't leave my side.

"So, Short stuff, why are you and your singing buddies here?" she asked as she circled us.

"We are here to surprise the New Directions and to reassure Porcelain." I told her. She stopped in front of me with a confused expression. "Karofsky threatened to kill him. Porcelain has nearly been at my house all week and he called me, in tears, yesterday. He needs help or he is going to have to transfer."

"Transfer? To where?" Sue asked.

"Dalton. It's the only school in Ohio that has a zero tolerance policy. Porcelain will be safe there." I answered rebelliously. "If need be, I will pay the tuition."

"I will see if I can get him a scholarship. It's going to have to be next week though." She said before she started to walk away. "Go practice, Short stuff and Brownie." And with that, she was gone.

Brownie, really?" I cracked a smile because it was kind of funny. "And who's Porcelain?" Nick asked as we walked to the auditorium.

"Kurt." I told him. By the time I reached the auditorium, the Warblers were on the stage, just sitting.

"Warbler Katie, do you remember the choreography to the songs?" I nodded as Wes continued. "Warbler Nick, we need you up here." Nick pecked my lips real quick before he let go. I ran to the principal's office to use the intercom. I told the secretary my situation and she let me. All I said into the intercom was:

"Sorry for the interruption, but can I have the members of the New Directions and the staff member who is in charge report to the auditorium? Thanks!"

Then I ran back to the auditorium. The Warblers were behind the curtains. I heard the chatter of the New Directions outside of the auditorium. Taking a deep breath, I stood on the stage as they filed in. I gave the Warblers the signal to come out from behind the curtains.

"Okay, what's going on?" Rachel asked as the Warblers filed out to stand in their spots on the stage.

"Well, Rachel Berry, we are not here to spy like what Jesse did to you." At the mention of Jesse, her eyes flashed pain and regret. "We are here for Kurt." Transitioning my eyes to Kurt, I said, "Kurt, I know you've been through a lot within the last couple of weeks. Even though you think it won't get better, it will. You are not alone." And, with a snap, the Warblers started to harmonize _Iridescent_. After a few bars, I started to sing:

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
>When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown<br>With the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now  
>You were there and possibly alone.<em>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_  
><em>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<em>  
><em>remember all the sadness and frustration<em>  
><em>and let it go, let it go.<em>

_And in the burst of light that blinded every angel_  
><em>as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars<em>  
><em>you felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space<em>  
><em>no one there to catch you in their arms<em>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<em>

_remember all the sadness and frustration_  
><em>and let it go, let it go.<em>  
><em>(Warblers)<em>  
><em>Do you feel cold and lost in desperation<em>  
><em>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<em>  
><em>remember all the sadness and frustration<em>  
><em>and let it go,<em>

_let it go_  
><em>let it go<em>  
><em>let it go<em>  
><em>let it go<em>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_  
><em>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<em>  
><em>remember all the sadness and frustration<em>  
><em>and let it go, let it go.<em>

At the end of the song, Kurt was in tears. Mercedes and Tina were trying to comfort him as he hastily wiped away his tears. I wanted nothing more than to embrace him, but considering I was in the middle of a performance, I couldn't

"The final song we are going to sing is _Not Alone_." Blaine said as he came to stand next to me on the stage. Blaine and I decided to turn this into a duet. (Normal _Italics_ – Katie, **Bold** – Blaine, _**Bold Italics**_ – Together)

_I break down, fear is sinking in  
>The cold comes, racing through my skin<br>Searching for a way to get to you  
>Through the storm you...<br>_  
><em><strong>Go, giving up your home<br>Go, leaving all you've known  
>You are not alone<strong>_

**With arms up, stretched into the sky  
>With eyes like, echoes in the night<br>Hiding from the hell that you've been through  
>Silent one, you...<strong>

_**Go, giving up your home  
>Go, leaving all you've known<br>You are not alone**_

_Go, giving up your home  
>Go, leaving all you've known<br>You are not alone  
><em>**You go, giving up your home  
>Go, leaving all you've known<strong>

_**You Go, giving up your home  
>Go, you are not alone<br>You are not alone  
><strong>_  
><em>You are not alone<br>_**You are not alone**

By the end of the son, Kurt was, once again, in tears. He ran up to the stage and hugged Blaine and I. A blonde haired woman walked up to the stage as Kurt went to hug the other Warblers.

"Hi!" she greeted as she stuck out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Katie Anderson and you are?" I asked after I shook her hand.

"Of course, I'm Holly Holiday, subbing in for Will Shuester when he was sick. We are about to do a number if you guys want to stay and watch." Holly offered. I turned to Wes, who nodded, then turned back to Holly.

"Sure! We love too!" I exclaimed. I motioned for the Warblers to sit where the New Directions were sitting previously. I actually couldn't wait to see!

***Glee!***

**A.N. **– Thanks for reading. Sorry it was a long wait, and it might be a long wait again because I'm getting dental surgery done here with in a couple weeks. So next is the performance of _Singing in the Rain/Umbrella_ and what's going to happen to Karofsky? Rate and Review!


	20. Singing In The Rain

**Chapter 19 – Singing in the Rain**

As soon as the Warblers and I sat down in the auditorium seats, the people in charge of the stage set it up so that water was standing, but not overflowing the stage. Then in the background, they made the water look like rain and the New Directions along with Holly came out and started to harmonize their number: (Regular – Holly, _Italics_ – Will,** Bold** – New Directions,_** Bold Italics**_ – Holly and Will)

(Uh-huh, uh-huh) **Yeah, Holly **  
>(Uh-huh, uh-huh) <strong>Good girl gone bad<strong>  
>(Uh-huh, uh-huh) <strong>Take three...action!<strong>  
>(Uh-huh, uh-huh) <strong>Woah!<br>**  
>You have my heart<br>And we'll never be worlds apart  
>May be in magazines<br>But you'll still be my star  
>Baby, 'cause in the dark<br>You can't see shiny cars  
>And that's when you need me there<br>With you I'll always share  
>'Cause I...<p>

_I'm singin' in the rain_ **(We'll shine together)**  
><em>Just singin' in the rain<em> **(We'll be forever)**  
><em>What a glorious feeling<em> **(Be a friend)  
><strong>_And I'm happy again_ **(Stick it out 'til the end)**  
><em>I'm laughing at clouds<em> **(More than ever)**  
><em>So dark, up above<em> **(We'll share each other)  
><strong>_I'm singin', singin' in the rain_ **(Umbrella)  
><strong>_**You can stand under my umbrella**_ **(Ella, ella, eh eh eh)  
><strong>_**Under my umbrella**_ **(Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
><strong>  
><em><strong>These fancy things<br>Will never come in between  
>You're part of my entity<br>Here for infinity  
>When the world has took its part<br>When the world has dealt its cards  
>If the hand is hard<br>Together we'll mend your heart  
>'Cause I...<strong>_

_I'm singin' in the rain_ **(We'll shine together)  
><strong>_Just singin' in the rain_ **(We'll be forever)  
><strong>_What a glorious feeling_ **(Be a friend)**  
><em>And I'm happy again<em> **(Stick it out 'til the end)**  
><em>I'm laughing at clouds<em> **(More than ever)**  
><em>So dark, up above<em> **(We'll share each other)  
><strong>_I'm singin', singin' in the rain_ **(Umbrella)  
><strong>  
><em><strong>You can stand under my umbrella<strong>_ _(Umbrella)_  
><strong>Ella, ella, eh eh eh<strong> _(Just singin' in the rain)_  
><strong>Under my umbrella<strong> _(What a glorious feeling)_  
><strong>Ella, ella, eh eh eh<strong> _(And I'm happy again)_  
><strong>Under my umbrella<strong> _(I'm laughing at clouds)  
><em>**Ella, ella, eh eh eh** _(So dark, up above)  
><em>**Under my umbrella** _(I'm singin')  
><em>**Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh** _(Singin' in the rain...)  
><em>  
><em><strong>It's rainin', rainin'<br>Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'  
>Baby, come here to me<br>Come here to me  
>It's rainin', rainin'<br>Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'**_ **(More than ever)  
><strong>_**Baby, come here to me  
>Come here to me<strong>_

It's rainin', rainin' _(I'm singin' in the rain)  
><em>Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' _(Just singin' in the rain)  
><em>**Baby, come here to me** _(What a glorious feeling)  
><em>**Come here to me** _(And I'm happy again)  
><em>It's rainin', rainin' _(I'm laughing at clouds)  
><em>Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' _(So dark, up above)  
><em>**Baby, come here to me** _(The sun's in my heart)_  
><em><strong>And I'm ready for love<strong>_

_**My umbrella, my umbrella  
>My umbrella, my umbrella<strong>_

After they were done with they were done with their performance, we all gave them a standing ovation. When everybody was done applauding, Wes said, "It was a wonderful opportunity to have us be here. The Warblers and I must return to Dalton as you must return to your classes. Thank you and Kurt, don't forget we are just a phone call away."

As soon as the Warblers were out of the auditorium, Karofsky had to walk around the corner of the hallway. He locked eyes with me and stared down at me like I was his prey. I gave him a look that said _I dare you to say something_. He scoffed and turned around to walk away the way he came.

Once we loaded back onto the bus, we headed our way back to Dalton. Our morning classes had already passed and Wes pulled us out of our afternoon classes so we had Warbler practice left. But my mind wasn't on that and it wasn't on Kurt either. I missed my baby girl, my Kourtney. I can't stand to be away from her for a long period of time or a distance away from her. Turning my head to face Nick, I stared at him with teary eyes until he faced me. He knew what I wanted because being a mother and a father, we both wanted our baby girl. Wes was in a seat that was across the aisle from us. Nick leaned over and asked him if we could have Kourtney come back to Warbler practice with us and he said yes. I dialed Carole's number and listen to the phone ring until she answered.

"Hey, Katie. Thank goodness you called. Kourtney has been asking me where you and Nick were ever since she woke up." Carole said.

"Well, I was calling because the head Warbler gave Nick and I the okay to bring Kourtney with us to Warbler practice. Do you think you could bring her to Dalton in an hour? We are halfway back from Lima." I asked her.

"Yeah, I can do that. I take it that you and Nick miss her terribly?" I made an agreeing noise into the phone. "I know that feeling because I used to feel that way with Finn. We will meet you up there in an hour." After that, she hung up. I put my phone away and relaxed into Nick. He kissed my hair and whispered sweet nothings in my ear and reassured me that it was okay to miss Kourtney because he missed her, too.

Once we reached Dalton, Carole and Kourtney were waiting outside of the private boarding school. As soon as Nick and I walked off of the bus, Kourtney came running up to us. Nick picked her up and carried her inside. I thanked Carole for bringing her and that I would call her later. Then I walked into Dalton and met the rest of the Warblers inside.

"Warblers, today performance was splendid, but we have two more weeks until Sectionals which means we will be rehearsing in the auditorium and next Saturday and Sunday we will be practicing. Who will not be able to attend next Saturday or Sunday's rehearsal?" David asked. Shane and I raised our hands. "Why not?"

"Katie and I have been invited to Carole and Burt's wedding next week, therefore we will not be able to attend Saturday's practice." Shane said. They nodded and carried on with practice. Since everyone was exhausted from the earlier performance, we were allowed to leave early.

Nick carried Kourtney to his car as he held my hand with the other. He drove us to my house and let me carry our daughter to the door. A few minutes after we settled in, a couple of knocks sounded through the house. I opened the door to find not only my parents, but also Nick's parents here as well. Nick walked to the door and we both addressed our parents at the same time, "Mom, Dad, why are you here?"

***Glee!***

**A.N. – **It's been a few days after my surgery and everything went well. So why Nick's and Katie's parents at the doorstep and what will happen? Rate and Review!


	21. The Duvals

**Chapter 20 – The Duvals**

"May we come in?" Michelle asked. Nick and I stood aside as the Duvals and my parents came in. Kourtney came running up to me, obviously scared of the newcomers. I picked her up in arms and hoisted her on my hip. "Lucia!" my mother called. Lucia was the name of one of our maids. She came bustling in and curtsied in respect.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, welcome back. I take it that the business trip went well?" Lucia asked.

"The trip was wonderful. Can you bring in four glasses of champagne, two glasses of sparkling apple cider, and a cup of apple juice for the young girl?" Matthew ordered in a gentle tone. Lucia curtsied again and bustled out to fulfill her order. "So, Mr. and Mrs. Duval, may I ask why you came?"

The blonde-haired woman was the first one to speak. "It concerns your daughter, my son, and the young girl."

"How so, if I may ask?" Michelle asked as Lucia came in. She gave the champagne bottle and the four glasses to Matthew, the sparkling apple cider bottle and two classes to me, and the class of apple juice with some juice boxes for later to Kourtney. We thanked her before she left.

"It seems that my boy has taken a huge step into adulthood to early. He became a father at a young age with your daughter." Mr. Duval answered as Matthew poured the four of them a glass. Nick poured him and me a glass as Kourtney drank her apple juice silently.

"I did it on my own terms, father. I was more than glad to become Kourtney's father and I couldn't ask for more. She came from an abusive mother and if it hadn't been for Katie, Kourtney might be gone." Nick explained. He couldn't say the word _dead_ around our daughter because it caused him too much pain.

"Well I'm worried that it will affect your future." Mr. Duval said as he took a sip from the glass. "I don't want this to cause you to turn you away from the family business."

"Give it to Jeff. I don't want it. I already have my future planned out and the decisions I'm making now might have some consequences later on, but this is what I want." Nick answered back. This caused the Duvals to freeze and look at us. Mrs. Duval was the first one to explode.

"Give it to Jeff? Did this girl," she pointed at me when she continued her protest, "cause you to give up everything you ever wanted? Did Kourtney come along just to make your life more miserable than what it was?" I started to see red. She just crossed a line.

"Hey!" I barked at her. She looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "Don't bring my daughter into this! She has done nothing to you and she is not making our lives miserable. If anyone is making anyone's life miserable, it's you! Nick wanted this as much as I did. You two call him a disappointment all because he isn't like you. Well, guess what? I'm disappointed in you for treating him as such. All he wants is to be happy and you are ruining it. And you, Missy, just crossed a line by bring her into this!" I was seething by the time I was done with her. Nick pulled me back down to my seat and brought Kourtney to his lap since she was about to cry.

"How dare you? All I wanted for Nick is to be happy!" Mrs. Duval was upset that I called her out on what she just did.

"How dare I? How dare you for coming into my home where you think you can just start making me and my daughter feel bad for taking Nick away from you! He is a father now and he is not going to be home as often since he has an obligation to fill. If he doesn't want the family business, then just accept it. Jeff would be better suited for the job because he has an idea what to do with it. As for us, we have some different in mind." I said as Nick grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Duval, I can assure that your son and my daughter know what they are doing." Michelle said. "But you have upset my family and your son for the night, so may we ask you to come back at a better time?"

"Yes, of course, but first, my wife has something to say to Katie and her daughter, right, Margaret?" Mr. Duval asked her.

She sighed before saying, "I am terribly sorry for upsetting you tonight and I wish we could've met on better terms, right, Harold?" He nodded in agreement before standing for dismissal. My parents escorted the Duvals to the door and waited until the drove off to shut the door.

"Well that went better than expected." Nick said as we nodded agreement. Kourtney turned her face from Nick's chest and faced us. Tear tracks were visible on her face. I bent down to wipe her face as she was still hiccupping from the sobs.

"Are they gone?" she asked hoarsely, her throat raw from crying.

"Yes, baby, they're gone. They won't be back for a while." I told her softly. She thrust herself into my arms, needing her mother.

"They scare me, Mommy." She whimpered in my neck. I could feel her trying not to cry again. I started to sing the words of the very first lullaby I sang to her the night we met. "_Hush little baby, don't say a word. Papa's __gonna buy you a mockingbird…_" As I continued on with the song, she calmed down from earlier and her breathing went back to normal.

"Well, I'm going to order takeout if that's okay with you." Matthew said. We nodded as I sat down with Kourtney on the sofa with Nick next to me. My father walked out into the kitchen and dialed the phone for pizza.

"Kourtney?" My mother called softly. Kourtney lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at Michelle. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're my Momma's mom right?" Kourtney asked her. Michelle nodded. "You're my grandma, then?" Once again, Michelle nodded. My mother opened her arms to Kourtney. Kourtney looked up at me and Nick. We assured that she wouldn't do any harm. She flew into my mother's arms and the first thing she said was, "Thank you for being my grandma." I sat back in Nick's arms as we watched my mom have her moment with Kourtney and shortly after, my father joined in and had his moment with her. I couldn't love my family more.

The pizza delivery guy knocked on the door. Nick offered to pay it since it was the least he could do for letting him stay. As we ate, Kourtney wanted to watch_ The Little Mermaid_. While she was entertained by Disney, Michelle asked me, "Does she have a room of her own yet?"

Nick shook his head while I swallowed a bite of cheese pizza. "No not yet. We haven't had the chance to since we've been busy with school and the Warblers. I know Katie is going shopping tomorrow with Kurt, Mercedes, and, I think, Shane. So, tomorrow, would you and Mr. Anderson want to help me find a spare bedroom in this house that is close to me and Katie's bedroom?"

"Kid, call me Matthew and call my wife Michelle. You earned it and yeah, we will help you. Katie, do you think that Kourtney would like a Little Mermaid room?" My father asked me. I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kourtney yawn.

"Well, Mom and Dad, I'm glad you're back and I will let Blaine and Shane know you're back tomorrow. However, I need to get this munchkin to bed and I will probably call it night myself since I have to do a huge load of shopping tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning. Nick, you going to come up with us?" I ask as I turn the television off and hoist Kourtney up on my hip. She laid her head on my shoulder and let out another yawn.

"I'll be up in a second, sweetheart. I want to talk with your parents before I do. Have sweet dreams." I leaned down so he could kiss my lips. He met me half way so I didn't have to lean down so far. After he released me, he breathed, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I breathed back. I silently walked up the stairs so I wouldn't disturb my daughter in her soon-to-be slumber. I changed her into some Mickey Mouse pajamas before I changed into a night gown. After I was done, I gently laid my daughter onto the bed before I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too, Momma." She mumbled in her sleep. Sitting in a chair that was put in the corner of my room, I thought about what Nick's mother said to me earlier. Had I pushed him too early into fatherhood? Did I cause him to give up his family business? Was I making a mistake by taking him away from his home? I didn't hear my boyfriend enter the room, but I heard a door close.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Nick asked me worriedly as he approached me. "You should be in bed not worrying about anything. That's my job." I didn't respond because it wasn't fair of me to make him worry. "Please tell me what's on your mind."

"Did I push you into this? Did I cause you to give up your family business? Am I making a mistake that I'm taking you away from your home? Am I…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Nick lifted me from the chair so he could sit and have me sit on his lap.

"Shh, you're not pushing me into anything, Katie. I didn't even want the family business because my dad does law for the family business, something I don't like. And no, you're not taking me away from my home. I wanted to leave sooner than later. They were suffocating me. I'm glad where I'm at and wherever you are, I am. That's all I want." He kissed my lips slowly and gently to prove it was true. I wanted it to go farther, but there were two reasons why we couldn't. One being that Kourtney was in the room and two; we weren't ready for that step.

Breaking the kiss slowly, I laid my head on his shoulder as he carried me to the bed and laid me next to our daughter. He changed into a pair of sweats and a white tank top before slipping under the covers on the other side of Kourtney. Nick reached over and grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers before kissing Kourtney's head and my lips once more. I was under sleep's control but one more thing I heard from Nick was, "I love you, both of you, my girls." I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

***Glee!***

**A.N. – Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought of Nick's parents and whether or not they crossed a line. Let me know if I should bring someone new in for the next chapter! Rate and review!**


	22. Meeting Reed

**Chapter 21 – Meeting Reed**

Waking up at seven in the morning, I reached over to find Kourtney's spot was cold. Nick was still asleep and his face was covered by the duvet. Carefully climbing out of bed so I wouldn't wake Nick up, I tiptoed to my wardrobe so I could grab my clothes and my bag of toiletries so I could get ready for my shopping trip. However, Nick was a light sleeper and knew when I left the bed. He grumbled while rolling over onto his back.

"Katie, hun, why are you awake so early? You don't need to be to Lima until eleven?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Nicky-boo, have you seen how long I take to get myself perfect? I have to look presentable." I informed him while looking for a pair of pants that would go with my rufflely blue top and blue Converse.

"You look perfect every day, babe. You know that, and try the white skinny jeans." Nick heaved himself off the bed and walked to me. When he reached me, he wrapped his arms around me. "I really wish you didn't have to go," he whispered in my ear.

"I know, honey-boo, I know. You promised my parents and Kourtney that you would do this today. It would break their heart if it was just an empty promise. I'll bring you home a coffee, iced or hot, your choice." After I grabbed all of my clothing and what not, I managed to snake out of my boyfriend's arms. "My shower shouldn't be long. If I have some extra time, we can cuddle for a bit." Nick nodded, feeling kind of sad at the emptiness his arms felt. Feeling guilty about leaving him feeling empty, I walked back into his arms and let him wrap me up again.

However, being wrapped up in a moment; it's destroyed when my phone vibrated. Reaching for my phone on the night stand, it showed it was from Kurt. It said: _Sorry, hun. Mercedes and I are going bridesmaid shopping._ Feeling dejected that Kurt suddenly called off the shopping trip, I typed an ok to him and tossed my phone on the bed. Resting my head on Nick's chest, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" my darling boyfriend asked. I pointed at my phone on the bed, not really wanting to leave his arms. Since he was closer to the bed, he guided me to it and sat me between his legs. Sighing, I went through my texts to find the one Kurt sent me. Once I found it, I showed him the text and waited for his reaction. His hands tipped my chin up and I could see sympathy in his eyes. "Since you can't go shopping today, go to the park. Maybe some fresh air will help you and if you want, you can call Sebastian." My eyes lit up when he actually gave me permission to call Sebastian, my friend. "I'll give Blaine and Shane a call to let them know that your parents are home."

"You are the best! I love you!" I exclaimed. Giving him a quick peck on his lips, I dashed to the bathroom, going through my morning routine quickly.

After I stepped out of the showers, I put my outfit on, did my hair, and applied some makeup. Nick was nowhere to be found when I exited from my bathroom. Taking my purse that contained my billfold, driver's license, and my car keys downstairs with me, I found Shane and Blaine with my parents, Nick, and Kourtney. Kourtney was in Shane's arms while they all stood around the couches, their backs turned to me. Letting out a quiet sigh, I walked out the door and slammed it, not caring what they thought.

Once I reached my car, I put it in drive and drove to a park that was close the mall they had in Westerville. Sending a quick text to Sebastian saying to meet me at the park, I sat next to a young teen boy who had a sketch pad and butterfly bandage on his face.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" the young teen asked.

Taking a deep breath, I answered," Not really, sir, I just feel left out, I guess." I shrugged. Then I turned to him and stuck my hand out. "I'm Katie Anderson. What's your name?"

Putting down his sketch pad, he grasped my hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Reed Van Camp. You're related to Blaine Anderson, right?"

"That's correct, even though through adoption. Shane and I are twins and I'm the only female student to attend Dalton Academy." I told him and then added, "I'm also a part of the Warblers."

"Awesome. I'm not related to anybody. I like to draw and sing on my own free time." Reed said.

"Can I hear?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled out his iPod, trying to find a song. Once he found it, he took a deep breath and started to sing his song. I quickly recognized it as Breakeven by Script.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven<em>

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first<br>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no<em>

_What am I suppose to do  
>When the best part of me was always you and<br>What am I suppose to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<em>

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces<em>

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<br>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
>And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no<em>

_What am I gonna do  
>When the best part of me was always you<br>And what am I suppose to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<em>

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces_

By this time, I helped him out with backup singing.

_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)_

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
>You took your suitcase, I took the blame<br>Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh  
>'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name<em>

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break<br>No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no_

_What am I gonna do  
>When the best part of me was always you<br>And what am I supposed to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<em>

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)<em>

_Oh, it don't breakeven, no  
>Oh, it don't breakeven, no<br>Oh, it don't breakeven, no_

By the end of the song, Sebastian decided to make his appearance. Sitting next to me, he greeted us by saying, "Hey, Katie! Hey, Reed! What's up?"

"Hey, Seb! How do you know Reed?" I asked as I hugged him.

"We used to be together. He was my everything, but ever since we broke up, I've been singing that song for awhile. It's the anthem of my life. But damn it, Seb, I miss you and I know we sticked to being friends, but it hurts, Seb. I'm sorry, I'm being emotional." Reed explained, but ended in tears. Turning his face away so we couldn't see the tears, he wiped them away.

"Reed," Sebastian started, his eyes softening, "I didn't know. You are my life, not sex and alcohol, just you."

"Okay, please kiss and make up before I puke rainbows." I joked. They kissed for a few seconds before letting go and taking each other's hand. "So, are you two up for a double date tonight?"

"Sure! When and where?" Sebastian asked while Reed was calming down from his emotional breakdown.

"Applebee's at 6?" I asked. They nodded simultaneously. "And as a treat for now, why don't you two come to my place and catch up? I'll make my famous hot chocolate and you can meet my daughter." I offered.

"You have a daughter?" Reed asked, finally calming down.

"I adopted her after I witnessed her being beaten by her real mother. I don't want a child being abused like I was." I explained. "The offer is still up."

Reed was a bit hesitant, but when Sebastian convinced him my hot chocolate was awesome, he agreed.

"Hey, Reed, how did you even get here? It's far from Dalton." I asked him as he ducked his head.

"I walked. I don't bother the others by asking them to drive me here." he explained simply.

Sebastian took his hand and gently tilted Reed's face up. "Next time, call me! I don't want you walking that far." Seb exclaimed, caressing Reed's cheek.

With a small blush, Reed assured him that next time, he would. While Seb led Reed to his Ford Charger, I walked to my car. I got in and headed to my house.

After I reached my house, there was a note that said:

_Gone to the store for materials! Be back later! - Luv Nick_

I ripped the note off the door, unlocked it, and stormed inside. Stalking into the kitchen, I took out all the ingredients that I needed for my cocoa. Whilst working, I heard Seb and Reed talk amongst themselves and the door close.

"Momma?" I heard my daughter call.

"I'm in the kitchen, baby." By the time she reached the kitchen, I was pouring hot chocolate into five mugs. I gave Kourtney hers, Reed and Seb's theirs, Nick his, and I took mine to the table. Reed took a small sip, moaned, and downed the whole cup.

"Well, I know where I'm going to get cocoa this winter." Everybody laughed at his antics. Reed blushed and hid his face in Sebastian's shoulder.

"Reed, it's okay. I don't mind. Do you want some more?" I asked him. He nodded into Seb's shoulder. Taking his mug, I walked back to the stove. Upon refilling it, little footsteps were heard behind me.

"Momma, did I cause you to be mad earlier?" my daughter asked. That surprised me. Putting the pot on the stove, I walked to Reed, gave him his mug, and excused myself. Kourtney grabbed my hand and we sat in the living room.

"Why would you think I was mad at you this morning, Kourtney? You did nothing wrong." I asked her.

"You slammed the door this morning, Momma, really loud." she explained, her thumb inching to go to her mouth

Grabbing her hand, I said, " I was mad at your daddy for not telling me Uncle Blaine and Uncle Shane were here. I wasn't mad at you."

"Yes?" Blaine asked, jumping from behind the corner.

"We heard our names." Shane said, following him.

"I was just talking to Kourtney. Hey, boys, I got a favor to ask ya." I told them.

"What is it, my dear sister?" Shane asked, bowing. Blaine lightly punched him in the arm.

"Can you two plus Mom and Dad watch Kourtney tonight so Nick and I can go on our double date with Reed and Sebastian?" I asked both of them, brushing a strand of hair off of Kourtney's face.

"What time is your date?" Blaine asked, taking Kourtney when she reached for him.

"At six. We are going to Applebee's." I tell them.

"Works for me!" Shane said, ruffling my hair. I scowled at him.

"Me, too." Blaine agreed. "Wanna go see your new room, Kourtney?" She nodded and went upstairs with the boys. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down next to Nick.

"So, Katie, what are you going to wear to the date tonight?" Reed asked. Obviously, Seb and Reed filled in Nick.

"Something simple." I answered and looked at Nick. He said the same. By the time everyone was done answering, it was five-thirty ,so I grabbed my purse and phone, walked to my car with my boyfriend, and drove to Applebee's. Hopefully tonight goes well.

***Glee!***

**A.N. - Hey readers! Sorry it's been so long. I was studying for my finals and taking the exams. So now that school is out, I will have more time to update on this story and maybe produce more. We will see. Reed Van Camp belongs to CP Coulter and it was my idea to make Sebastian and Reed a couple so don't kill me. REVIEW AND RATE!**


	23. The Date

**Chapter 22 – The Date**

The four of us were seated in a booth close to the entrance. So far, nobody has bothered us about Sebastian and Reed. We had ordered our drinks and previously ordered our food. For Ohio, who wasn't big on homosexuality, it actually seemed normal.

"So, how did you two meet?" Reed asked, trying to fill the silence that filled our booth.

"We met on a Sunday, actually, at Dalton. The Warblers were trying to think of a song to do for an impromptu performance. So, Blaine had set up two auditions. One for this beautiful girl sitting next to me and one for her twin brother." I blushed at that comment. "She sang _If I Die Young_ so beautifully; I thought she was an angel because she stole my heart." Nick said, winking at me after he finished.

"Okay, don't flatter yourself too much." I joked. Nick rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arm around my waist. "So, how did you two meet?"

"We met at a park, the same one where you met me today, Katie. I was drawing a rose and humming to _Crazy Girl_. As I looked up, I saw this stud right here just strolling. Well, he noticed me and sat down next to me. He asked if I wanted to walk with him and I, of course, accepted. We talked and talked for what seemed like hours. Finally, at dusk, he escorted me home and when he was about to leave, I grabbed his hand. I couldn't let him slip away, so I asked him out and he said yes. I knew right there that he was the one." Reed said and blushed as Seb kissed his cheek.

"Wait, so if you are in love, why did you two break up?" I asked them just as our food arrived, but as soon as the waiter left, I noticed Reed's smile vanish. "Okay, maybe that was a bad question."

"No, it's fine." Sebastian reassured as Reed cuddled into his side. "I moved to Paris and I didn't want to hold Reed back with the long distance."

"You weren't going to hold me back. I would have waited for you to return." Reed protested, looking into his lover's eyes.

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Seb said to him.

"I do. Please don't leave me again." Reed begged him.

"Never." Seb pecked his lips. "Now let's eat." Reed nodded and began eating his meal. While their little love fest was taking place, I noticed someone looking at them with disdain. I narrowed my eyes at the person until they got the message. We ate our meals and the waiter brought us desert.

Nick and I couldn't stay much longer because of Kourtney and the boys knew that so we ate our desert quickly. Sebastian offered to pay the check and wouldn't take no for an answer. After that, we said our goodbyes and went home.

As we arrived to the house, Kourtney and my parents had fallen asleep. Shane and Blaine were still awake. They noticed us as we walked in. We thanked them and walked upstairs. For once, the room was ours. Nick and I changed into our pajamas and got into bed. Laying my head on his chest, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

***Glee!***

**A.N. – Hey, Readers! Sorry if it went by fast. I recently lost a friend and I haven't been in the mood to write. However, I am working on the next chapter so expect to be up soon! Rate and review! Thanks!**


	24. Talks & Punishments

**Chapter 23 - Talks & Punishments**

As morning arose, I woke up in the comfort of my boyfriend's arms. Sometime during the night, Nick decided to take his shirt off so he was shirtless. Looking at the clock on my phone, it showed not only the time, but I had a text from Kurt. The text clock said it was nine-thirty. Checking the text, it said:

_Be ready at 3! Shane, you and I are going shopping 4 the wedding! - K_

I forward this text to Shane and tried to go back to sleep. Failing to do so, I kissed his chest and unwrapped myself out of his arms.

"I'm going to shower, babe. I'll be back." I whispered in his ear before I pecked his lips. "Love you."

"Love you, too." he mumbled sleepily.

Smirking, I walked to the closet to choose my outfit, which was a sparkly gray blouse, white skinny jeans with a sparkly gray belt, and a sparkly gray hair band. Then I strode into the bathroom. Once I was washing my hair, I started to hum _Hey, Soul Sister_ for no apparent reason. Being annoyed with that tune after I stepped out of the shower, I started humming some random tune.

Upon walking out of the bathroom, I found Nick still on the bed, but this time with a shirt on.

"Boo." I pouted at him.

"What?" he asked. I pointed at his shirt. "You want this off?" Nick asked again, smirking. I nodded, blushing. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. It's okay!" he reassured me. Folding his shirt neatly after he took it off, he gathered me in his arms. "Were you embarrassed to ask me to take my shirt off?" I nodded once more. "Why, baby?"

"That actually leads into the talk I want to have about us." I explained hesitantly.

"Okay, babe." Nick led me to the chair in the corner of my room. He sat down first, then pulled me down onto his lap. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers.

"So, do you remember Friday night after we talked about your family in this chair?" I asked him, not meeting his stare.

"The kiss? Yeah, what about it? Did I do something wrong?" Nick asked, really confused.

"No, baby, you didn't do anything wrong. The reason I bring it up is when we were kissing, I was turned on. I wanted more, but then my mind told me no. We weren't ready to go that next step." I explained, turning my face away so he didn't see me blush.

"You were… Are we talking about sex?" Nick asked.

Standing up from Nick's lap, I walked to the bed and laid down. "Yeah, we are. I was stupid to bring it up. Lets forget about it." I was looking at the ceiling, trying to forget about I what I said earlier.

"No! No, we are _not_ going to forget about it, Katie! This isn't stupid; you're not stupid. I'm actually glad you brought it up because I was terrified about saying the wrong thing." Nick defended, coming over to lay on top of me.

"Really?" I asked, finally looking at him.

"Really." Nick reached up and brushed my hair back. "Katie, I love you enough to even get to have you in the future, but you're right. We aren't ready to take each other yet. We'll take one step at a time. Don't be afraid to tell me things like this."

"I love you so much." I breathed, smiling so wide my cheeks hurt.

"I love you, too, baby. I truly do. This," Nick took my hand and placed it over his heart, "belongs to you and only you." Letting go of my hand to cup my face, his lips touched mine. Our kiss was passionate and was full of love. However, it was interrupted by Blaine yelling and Kourtney laughing. We broke apart and laughed. "We better go see what our daughter did to Blaine." He helped me off the bed and interlaced our fingers as we walked downstairs.

As we arrived, silly string was all over the living room.

"Oh my God!" I rushed over to Kourtney to remove the can of silly string only to have it sprayed in my face. "Kourtney Michelle Vega! Hand that can over now and sit on the couch!" She handed me the can and sat on the couch with a frown. "Now, who was the smart ass to have this brilliant idea?" No response. I was even more livid. "Who did it?" Shane stepped forward, looking guilty.

"I did it, okay? Blaine woke me up very rudely so I asked Kourtney to join me and she agreed. Blame me, not her." Shane confessed. Nick made a motion to Kourtney for her to stand next to him. Bowing her head, she obeyed.

"Oh, trust me, brother. I do blame you. You and I have to leave at 3, so I suggest you clean this up." I demanded, narrowing my eyes.

"Make me! You're not my mother!" Shane yelled.

My left eye started to twitch and I called loudly, "Mom, Dad! Can you please come in here?" Michelle and Matthew rushed into the living room, only to gasp.

"Who did this?" Matthew demanded while Michelle rushed over to get the silly string out of my face.

"I did, Dad. But before you punish me, Kourtney had her hand in this, too." Shane admitted.

"Kourtney will have her own punishment by her own parents. You, son, have lost your car for a week. Hand over your keys to me now." my mom said and my dad agreed. After my mom got all of the silly string off of me, she took the car keys from Shane. "I'm disappointed in you, Shane." Shane looked hurt and ashamed. "And, in addition to your punishment, you will clean this living room up by yourself."

"It has to be done by 3, Mom. Shane, Kurt, and I are shopping for Kurt's dad's wedding." I tell her. "Nick, take Kourtney upstairs and put her in timeout in our room. I'll be up in a moment." Nick takes Kourtney by the hand and led her upstairs.

"Just get this done, Shane." my mother sighs.

"Yes, ma'am." he said, his voice small. He started working, lower lip quivering. I felt really bad for him.

"Hey, Mom, Dad? Can I ask you a question?" I asked them.

"Sure, Katie. What's wrong?" Matthew asked, concerned.

"I have never given a punishment. What should I do?" I asked them, shifting from one foot to another.

"Well, what did she do?"

"Spray Blaine and spray me in the face."

"Timeout for 30 to 45 minutes and a few paddles to the butt should work and whatever you want." Matthew put his hand on my shoulder. "You make a great mother, Katie. You would make your real mom proud."

"Thanks, Dad. Well, I better go punish my daughter." I tell them and head upstairs. Nick is sitting on the bed just watching Kourtney in the corner. "Go take your shower, babe. I'll watch her from here. Let me take care of her punishment." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"How could she do that?" Nick whispers.

"I'm going to figure it out." I whispered back. Nick headed into the bathroom. Sitting on the bed, Nick's timer showed Kourtney had been in timeout for fifteen minutes. I watched her for another fifteen minutes. Once the timer alarmed, I heard a sniffle escape from her.

"Kourtney, can you come over here?" I asked her. She slowly walked over and sat next to me on the bed. "Now, Kourtney, we are only doing this because we love you. Why did you spray me in the face?" She mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?"

"It was suppose to be a joke. I'm really sorry, Momma." she explained as best as she could without crying.

"That stuff could hurt my eyes, hun. So, your punishment is a few paddles and no TV for the rest of the day. Got that?" I tell her.

"Yes, Mommy." she hiccuped. She laid across my lap without me asking her. Taking a deep breath, I gave her ten gentle but firm swats on her butt. Each swat I would give, she would jump and whimper, but she never fought or kicked back. After the last on, I gathered her in my arms and let her cry. "I love you, Momma. I'm sorry!" Kourtney sobbed.

"I love you, too, baby. It's over. You're okay. You're okay." I soothed her. "You know I don't like punishing you, Kourtney. Shh, baby, shh." Rocking her back and forth, I did my best to soothe her. Upon hearing the bathroom door open, I looked over my shoulder at Nick. He walked over to the bed and sat next to me. Kourtney recognized Nick's touch after he rubbed her back.

"Daddy." Kourtney whimpered. She cried harder and her sobs were audible. "I love you, Daddy."

"Oh, baby girl. I love you, too." Nick said obviously upset about the pain of his baby girl. I was too, but I didn't show it. I started to sing _You'll Be In My Heart_ by Phil Collins.

_Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand Hold it tight I will protect you  
>from all around you<em>

_I will be here_  
><em>Don't you cry<em>  
><em>For one so small,you seem so strong<em>  
><em>My arms will hold you,keep you safe and warm<em>  
><em>This bond between us<em>  
><em>Can't be broken<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more You'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart, always<br>_  
><em>Why can't they understand<em>  
><em>the way we feel<em>  
><em>They just don't trust<em>  
><em>what they can't explain<em>  
><em>I know we're different but,deep inside us<em>  
><em>We're not that different at all<br>_  
><em>And you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<br>_  
><em>Don't listen to them<em>  
><em>'Cause what do they know<em>  
><em>We need each other,to have, to hold<em>  
><em>They'll see in time<em>  
><em>I know When destiny calls you<em>  
><em>You must be strong<em>  
><em>I may not be with you<em>  
><em>But you've got to hold on<em>  
><em>They'll see in time<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>We'll show them together<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on,<br>Now and forever more  
>Oh, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be in my heart, always<em>  
><em>Always<em>

After I finished, Kourtney seemed calmer. She seemed ready for a nap. I carried her to her Little Mermaid room and Nick tucked her into bed. We pecked her forehead and quietly shut the door. Having it close to 3, which Kurt was supposed to arrive, I put on my sparkly heels that matched my outfit and went downstairs with my purse. Seeing that the living room was cleaned, I sat down next to Shane, who was wiping away his tears.

"Hey, bro. You okay?" I asked him, squeezing his knee.

"What do you think? It's not everyday you get told 'I'm disappointed in you.'" Shane harshly says, flinching away from my touch.

"That was another reason I attempted suicide. I just hid that reason." I say, shrugging.

"Wait, so you attempted because you hated yourself and were a disappointment?" Shane asked, stunned.

"Pretty much." I look at him and say, "I missed you so much when we were separated and truthfully, I still miss you. I don't see you as often anymore. I haven't forgave myself for the separation."

"Katie, it wasn't your fault. And I missed you, too. You're the only thing I have left our real parents." Shane said, finally looking at me.

"Speaking of which, the anniversary of their death is coming up soon. Should we go visit them?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's what they would want. Did the idiot who killed them get sentenced? Why were we left alive?"

"Shane, don't say that! We'll see our parents soon, even if it is awhile. They hid us in the cellar, but yes, the killer who murdered our parents was sentenced to life in prison."

"Good." Seeming to struggle with words, he finally says, "I love you, sis."

Smiling, I say back, "I love you, too, bro." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Nick stand there and grin.

***Glee!***

**A.N. - So I decided that Kourtney need to be a little bad and yes, Katie and Shane's real parents were murdered. This chapter was really hard to write. Rate and review! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Wedding Shopping

**Chapter 24 - Wedding Shopping**

Shane and I waited for another fifteen minutes before Kurt arrived. He used his signature knock when he did.

"Hey, Kurt! Come in!" I greeted him after I opened the door. I stepped to the side so Kurt could walk in. He looked at the expressions on our faces.

"Are you guys okay? You looked like you had a trying morning." Kurt pointed out.

"Your niece got punished this morning," I told him, "and so did Shane."

"Why?" Kurt asked me.

"They attacked Blaine with silly string and Kourtney sprayed me in the face. She lost TV for the rest of the day."

"Well that's better than losing your car for a week." Shane inputted.

"Okay, we'll chatter later. We need to go shopping for Dad and Carole's wedding." Kurt said and clapped his hands.

We walked out to our cars. Shane had to ride with me, so I drove to David's Bridal. Before I could even ask, he said, "We are here to get a dress and a tuxedo for you and your brother."

"We aren't part of the wedding. We'll be in the audience. Shane and I aren't performing. I'm not a bridesmaid and Shane isn't a groomsman." I protested.

"I know." That was the only response I received.

"Dude - I mean Kurt, Katie and I have our own formal clothing." Shane said. Kurt looked like he was fed up.

"Look, Shane, Finn misses Katie. The whole New Directions misses her. They want just one performance, which Finn had it hidden from me. Please don't ask questions." Kurt said, looking through a rack for a red dress.

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Finn saying:

_U, me, skype 2nite 8! - K.A._

After I put my phone away, Kurt had moved to the tuxedo area for Shane. Kurt had already found my dress. It's like he knows my measurements, but he doesn't know Shane's. I walked quickly to catch up with them.

"Shane, you do realize you have to spend time with Kurt so he can tailor your suit?" I ask him.

"Wait, what?" he exclaims, eyes wide. "Is she serious, Kurt?" Shane asked him, who was looking at the tuxedos.

"Yep. I need your measurements. Need I remind you that the wedding is Saturday so everything needs to be done by then." Kurt said, taking the clothing to the cash register. The total came to about twelve hundred dollars. Shane's eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets. Then we headed to a shoe store. That came to a total of two hundred dollars. Kurt knew what he needed to make this wedding perfect.

"Okay, so do you think that you can spend the night Friday?" Kurt asked us.

"I…I don't know." I say hesitantly. "It'll be my first time away from Kourtney."

"It will be only for a day." Shane says, grasping my shoulder. "I can make it, Kurt."

"Good. What about you, Katie?" Kurt asked me. Well crap! Shane won't have his car so I have to drive him.

"Yeah." Is all I say. _Thanks, Shane!_ I thought sarcastically.

"All right. See you Friday!" Then Kurt got into his car and drove back to Lima. Once he was out of sight, I shoved Shane by the shoulders.

"What the frick?" I yelled at him.

"What?" he shouted back.

"You threw me to the fishes! You knew I wasn't ready to leave Kourtney! You wouldn't know what I'm going through because you're not a parent!" I exclaimed with tears in my eyes.

"I'm trying, okay? I love her, too, Katie!" Shane yelled.

"She's only four, Shane! She's been alone all of her life like me! That's why I can't leave her." I sobbed, trying to calm myself. Shane, however, looked lost. "Take me home, please." I begged, tossing him my keys.

Shane led me to my car, helped me get in, and drove me home. Handing back my keys, he helped me inside, where Nick was sitting on the couch. Nick took in my appearance and rushed over to me. Letting out a strangled sob, I thrust myself in his arms and cried.

"What's wrong, baby? What happened?" Nick asked real worryingly in my ear.

"B-bad m-memories over t-took me." I cried into his shoulder. After the water works were done, I took deep breaths until I was calm. "Bad memories, Nick, just bad memories. Don't ask, please, because I don't want to talk right now."

"Later, then? Please don't stray away from me, Katie." Nick begs, stroking my cheek.

"Later, I promise. I won't stray; they are just too fresh to deal with at the moment." I tell him, nuzzling his palm.

"Okay. Go check on Kourtney. She's been singing ever since she woke up." Nick says, grinning when he saw my eyes light up. I grabbed Nick's hand and rushed to Kourtney's room. She was singing _I'm Moving On_ by Rascal Flatts.

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
>Finally content with a past I regret<br>I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
>For once I'm at peace with myself<em>

_I've been burdened with blame_  
><em>Trapped in the past for too long<em>  
><em>I'm movin' on<em>

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces_  
><em>Each one is different but they're always the same<em>  
><em>They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it<em>  
><em>They'll never allow me to change<em>

_But I never dreamed home_  
><em>Would end up where I don't belong<em>

_I'm movin' on_

_I'm movin' on_  
><em>At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me<em>  
><em>And I know there's no guarantees but I'm not alone<em>  
><em>There comes a time in everyone's life<em>  
><em>When all you can see are the years passing by<em>  
><em>And I have made up my mind that those days are gone<em>

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't_  
><em>Stopped to fill up on my way out of town<em>  
><em>I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't<em>  
><em>I had to lose everything to find out<em>

_Maybe forgiveness will find me_  
><em>Somewhere down this road<em>  
><em>I'm movin' on<em>  
><em>I'm movin' on<em>  
><em>I'm movin' on<em>

As she finished her song, Kourtney turned around and saw me and Nick. She ran into my arms and cuddled into my shoulder.

"Did you like my song, Momma?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, I loved it, baby girl. It fits you." I tell her, kissing her forehead.

"What about you, Daddy?" she asked him, looking at Nick.

"Yes, baby, I loved it." Nick said, ruffling her hair.

"Hey, lets go to my room. I need to talk to you and Daddy." I tell them as I led them to my and Nick's room.

"What's going on, Momma?" Kourtney asked as we sat on the bed.

"I won't be coming home after school on Friday because Uncle Kurt wants Uncle Shane and I to be at his place for a wedding on Saturday. You'll be home with just Dad, Grandma, and Grandpa Friday. I should be home Saturday night. Will you two be okay without me?" I asked them.

"I can try, Momma." Kourtney said.

"No, 'cause I'll miss you too much." Nick said, nuzzling my cheek. I giggled as I try to get away from him.

"I'll miss you both since this is my first time being away from you two." I tell them, taking in Kourtney's sad look. "I'll call before you go to bed, okay?" She nodded. I didn't know what else to say so Nick carried her back to her room where he stayed to comfort her. My phone alerted me, letting me know I had a message. Finn texted back:

_Skype me now, plz! - F_

Pulling out my laptop, I opened up Skype where I saw Finn waiting. I clicked on his icon.

"Hey, Finn! Long time, no see!" I greeted him which caused him to laugh.

"Hey, Katie! How was your day?" he asked, taking a drink of water.

"Very trying. So I hear that you are planning to do a performance without Kurt's knowing and you want me to participate?" I asked him.

"Yeah. We are going to do _Just The Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars for Kurt because he put the whole wedding together."

"Well Friday, Shane and I are going to come to Lima to spend the night with you guys. And Kurt needs Shane so he can tailor the suit."

"Puck would love to hear that. He misses you like crazy. All he talks about is how he misses his girl. New Directions isn't the same with you." Finn admitted, looking elsewhere.

"Tell Puck to save me a dance and I miss him, too. I miss everyone, Finny," He grimaced at that nickname, "and if I had the choice to transfer back, you know I would in a heartbeat."

"Tell that to Puck. He thinks you're never coming back to McKinley. What's even worse is that he cries and cries over the fact that you're at Dalton." There was a movement in the background.

"Finn, who is in the background?" I asked him, trying to see who it was.

"That would be Puck. He came over in full blown tears over you. It's like he lost a sister and I can't help him because I haven't lost a sibling." Finn answered.

"Is there a possibility you can get him to come over here?" I asked him. Finn nodded and walked over to see if Puck wanted to talk to me. Next thing I knew, I saw Puck's face on the screen. "Hi, Puckster! How's my boy?"

"Incredibly happy now that I can see you!" he exclaimed. I laughed.

"Hey, guess what?" I asked him, grinning.

"What?" he wondered.

"I'm coming to Lima Friday!" I announced, ready for his reaction.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "Finn, I'm spending the night at your place Friday!" Puck called. "Can I have some Katie cuddles then?"

"Do you want Katie cuddles?" I asked Puck who nodded. "Then, yes, you can have Katie cuddles on Friday." He started to cheer and dance around in the desk chair. "But it's gonna cost ya." Puck stopped.

"Name your price." Puck said, shrugging.

"Sit and dance with my at the reception." I told him and he wrote it on a post-it note.

"Consider it sold!" he announced, chuckling. "Hey, Karofsky is at it again." Puck said all of a sudden.

"What did he do now?" I asked a my smile dropped.

"He took Kurt's wedding topper he was going to use for the cake and made fun of Kurt's dancing." Puck listed. "So the boys tried to stop him and Sam took a black eye." My jaw dropped and I was in shock. "I can't do crap because I'm on probation."

"You're doing what you can and that's what matters, Puckster." I reassured him.

"Hey, Puck, it's dinner time!" Finn called. Puck looked really reluctant to log off.

"Go, Puck. I'll Skype you tomorrow after Warbler practice." I insisted. Feeling reassured, Puck logged off to go eat.

I turned my computer off and went downstairs. We had our Sunday dinner before Blaine and Shane had to leave. After they left, we said our goodnights and went to bed. Well, Nick did; I didn't. I sat on the chair on the balcony, just looking at the horizon. I truly felt terrible for what I did to Kourtney and devastate her by telling her I won't be home Friday. To add onto the guilt, Nick knows nothing about my past. I knocked on the glass to awake Nick which worked. He walked out onto the balcony and sat across from me.

"Is everything okay, babe?" Nick asked, looking truly concerned to why he was awoken all of a sudden.

"Yeah. I decided to tell you a little bit about my past so you know what to expect if I breakdown again." I tell him. He nodded, eager to listen. I told him about my parents being murdered, the separation of Shane and I, when I was abused, the suicide attempt, everything. By the time I was done, he had tears in his eyes. "That's my past and if you want to walk away, I understand." What happened next was not what I expected.

"Katie, baby, I'm not going to leave you. I actually want to thank you for telling me. It makes me actually glad that you love me enough to tell me." he reassured me as he sat on the side of my chair. I took his hand and interlaced our fingers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Then I kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Nick kissed me back, but cut it off before it went too far. "Woops." He just chuckled and carried me inside to lay me on the bed.

"So, what's this I hear about Katie cuddles?" Nick asked me once I laid my head on his chest.

"Puck's specialty of cuddles." I giggled.

"Then what are mine?" Nick was being too freaking adorable.

"Whatever you want them to be." I snuggled into his chest as I got comfortable.

Nick thought for a minute, then said, "Mine can be Girlfriend cuddles." His arms held me tighter and kissed my hair.

"Okay, smart ass, those are your cuddles. Now lets get some sleep. We have school in the morning." I told him.

"You love my ass." I gently slapped him on his chest for that remark and reached down to pinch his butt. "Ouch! Okay, meanie, you can go to bed." Chuckling as my eyes closed, my last thought was _You gotta love him!_

***Glee!***

**A.N. - Hey, Readers! So now you know how Katie feels when she has to leave Kourtney and I think it was about time Katie and Puck had a scene. Next chapter, I'm going to skip to Friday so the story doesn't drag on. I'm still going to figure out whether or not I'm going to do LiveJournal. Rate & Review! Thanks for reading!**


	26. Time For Lima

**Chapter 25 - Time for Lima**

This whole week has flied by too fast. I packed a bag for tonight since I have to go to Lima. Since today was casual wear Friday, I just wore a white T-shirt under a blue Dalton hoodie and regular black jeans and tennis shoes. I gave Carole the day off since tomorrow is her wedding, so Michelle and Matthew had to watch her. Nick escorted me to every class today because after Warbler practice, I would have to leave. Wes didn't make us dance today so instead, he let us do whatever we want, just no PDA.

I went onto Facebook and typed out a new status, saying:

_Heads up, New Directions, because Katie is coming to Lima!_

The status had over 20 likes and 10 comments. I forgot that some Warblers had Facebook alerts so I heard phones go off. People looked at me with weird expressions.

"It's for a wedding, guys! Geez! I'm not transferring back to McKinley anytime soon!" I exclaimed. Soon after that little outburst, Warbler practice came to an end. Nick escorted me out to the parking lot where Shane was waiting for me. I tried to go to my car, but Nick wouldn't let me. "Baby, it's okay. I'll be back Saturday night, Sunday morning at the latest. You'll be okay for a couple of days." I kissed his lips for a moment and backed away to go to my car.

"Love you, too, babe." Nick said glumly. I unlocked the doors so Shane and I could get inside of it. Waving goodbye to my grumpy boyfriend, I started for Lima with Shane in my car.

It took a couple of hours and two restroom breaks before we arrived in Lima. Shane and I stopped at McKinley and were glad to see the New Directions were still here. So we walked inside and stopped at the corner before the choir room. I took a sneak peek that Mr. Shue was talking. I held up three fingers, then two, then one, and made a go motion.

"Mr. Shue, where's the fun? Everyone is sitting down." I complained mockingly.

Mr. Shue did a double-take before exclaiming, "Katie, what are you doing here?" Puck's head shot up at the sound of my name.

"I'm here for Burt and Carole's wedding. Kurt, your mannequin awaits you." I tell them, throwing Shane to the fishes. "Payback's a bitch, bro."

"Hate you." Shane murmured.

"Hah! No, you don't. You love me." I teased as I noticed Puck wanting to tackle me. "Just do it, Puck! I know you want to." He ran from the risers and wrapped his arms around me. "Sorry, Finn. Looks like I'm his favorite now." Finn just shook his and smiled as he joined Puck, Shane, and I at the front of the room. I looked at Sam's face and my smile dropped. "Sammy, your face." Puck let me go so I could walk to Sam.

"It's nothing, Katie." Sam said as I gently cupped his face. That angered me to a very bad extent.

"The hell it ain't nothing, Sam! You injured that adorable face of yours." I protest, hugging him. "You got a keeper, Quinn." She smiled proudly.

"Karofsky was suspended, Katie." Kurt told me.

"Suspended or not, the board will revoke the punishment." I stated as I started to fidget. "I'm really condoning to violence, right now." That was Puck's cue to wrap his arms around me again. "I want to beat the crap out of him."

"You can't do anything without getting in trouble, Katie. You know Headmaster Summette's rule. If we do, we'll be expelled." Shane reminded me.

"Okay! Remember to be at the wedding site by 3. See you all tomorrow!" Mr. Shue dismissed us and we left the classroom.

"Katie, wait up!" Santana called as she ran to catch up with me and Puck. "I just want to ask: is there anything going on between you two?" Puck and I looked at her like she had two heads.

"Hell no! I have a boyfriend whom I love very much, chica. I'm with Nick Duval from the Warblers and we are raising Kourtney together. Puck and I have a brother-sister bond. Does that answer your question?" I tell her. Santana nodded and briskly walked away. "What the hell?"

"I don't know. Come on! I want my Katie cuddles!" Puck demanded. I laughed and shook my head. Shane rode with Kurt and Finn to the soon-to-be Hudmel's household. Puck and I arrived ten minutes later and found Finn on the porch. "What's wrong, man?"

"Rachel Berry and the wedding." Is all Finn said. It was best that we didn't prod any further. Puck and I walked inside and I found Burt in the kitchen. I told Puck I wanted to say hi to Burt so he waited in the living room.

"What's a matter, Burt? Where's my fun foster dad who turned boring into fun?" I asked him at the threshold of the kitchen. Burt turned around and actually grinned when I walked in further. His eyes had tears as he can in a little closer and embraced me in a crushing hug. "Why do you cry, Burt?" I asked as I returned the hug.

"I never thought I would ever see you again. I was heartbroken when you left. Will you perform a song tomorrow?" Burt requested, sniffling in my ear.

"Anything, Burt. And you know you would've seem me again, but I missed you so much." I told him. "Do you still have cars I can demolish?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked curiously.

"My anger is coming back. The memories of my past are coming back to haunt me." I said as I pulled back to look at him.

"Ah. I remember those episodes you used to have and the only way you got over that was by destroying cars." Burt said, letting me unwrap myself from his arms. "Hey, could you do _Why Wait_ by Rascal Flatts?" I nodded. "Thanks. Now you better go before Puck comes in here to steal you." Sure enough, Puck was standing behind me.

"Too late." Puck said, grabbing my hand. I laughed as I waved goodbye. He led me into the living room and had me lay on top of him.

"If my boyfriend finds out I laid on top of you, you're screwed. Especially that I'm laying on your crotch." I joked. Puck looked down to see that my leg was wedged between his legs, touching his crotch. However, he didn't move. "Random question. Why didn't you ever take me?"

"What do you mean?" Puck asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"You had girls like Santana, Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes. However, you never showed interest in Brittany, Tina, or me. Why not? Was I unattractive?" I explained.

"I didn't take Tina because she's complicated. I didn't take Brittany because she's not smart. I most certainly take you because you're special. You weren't worth having me take you to the dark side. That's why I see you as a sister because you could change me into something better." Puck explained, leaving me speechless. "Well, say something."

"I don't know what else to say but thank you." I was about to say something else, but Kurt called, "Dinner!" Taking Puck's hand, I helped him up and we walked into the kitchen. Kurt made a chicken with stuffing, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans, and fruit salad. He also made iced tea. "Thanks, Kurt! This is awesome!"

"Yeah, definitely! Better than eating dinner at Dalton." Shane agreed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "All I do is go to study groups and they order pizza. It sucks completely."

"Well, you should do your own homework. I mean I did that paper that's due next Wednesday last week over Shakespeare." I bragged as I bit into a piece of chicken.

"How long does it have to be?" Since I had food in my mouth, I held up four fingers. "Four pages over a famous writer?" I nodded. "Crud. Hey, I forgot to ask. Why are you in a hoodie? You're usually so fashionable at Dalton." Shane inquired.

Swallowing, I said, "Since tomorrow I have to be all dolled up, I figured today was a lazy day. All next week, Warblers have to be dressed in their uniforms since Sectionals is Thursday. Bleh! I hate uniforms!" I explained. Finishing my dinner, I told them I had to call Kourtney and Nick. Heading outside, I pulled out my phone and sat on the porch steps while calling Nick.

"Hello?" a little greeted. Kourntey had Nick's phone.

"Kourtney, why do you have Daddy's phone?" I asked her. Where was Nick?

"Daddy is talking to Grandma and Grandpa and he told me to answer his phone." she told me.

"Can you give the phone to Daddy?" I heard shuffling and heard Kourntey say, "It's Mommy, Daddy," and I heard more shuffling.

"Katie, you're on speaker." Nick said. "Are you having fun at the Hummels?"

"Yeah, I'm having fun. Shane actually had to be a mannequin which was funny. Is Kourntey behaving?"

"Yes, Mommy." Kourntey said.

"Katie, honey, your mother and I have another business trip coming up new weekend. We will be here for Sectionals, but then we will have to travel to San Antonio." Matthew said.

"Will you be back for Christmas?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we will. And we will have Cooper with us." Michelle said.

"Who's Cooper?" I wondered curiously.

"Cooper is your older brother, but he pursued a life of acting. He comes to visit two to three times a year." Matthew explained.

"Okay. Well, hey, I have to go. See you tomorrow!" Without waiting for a reply, I hung up. Older brother my ass.

Considering it was nine o'clock, Kurt sent everyone to bed. Walking to my old room, I laid my head on the pillow once on the bed, but I couldn't sleep. Walking to Kurt's room, I heard him singing _Teenage Dream_. I started laughing and I guess Kurt heard me because he stopped.

"Katie, what are you doing up?" Kurt asked as he appeared through the door.

"Couldn't sleep. Were you singing Katy Perry?" I inquired, grinning.

"N-no. Go back to bed!" he exclaimed before slamming the door. Chuckling, I went back to my old room and fell into a fitful sleep. I can't wait for tomorrow.

***Glee!***

**A.N. - Hey, Readers! So hopefully Chapter 23 made up for Chapter 22. Another Puck and Katie scene, even though it was cut short and a Burt and Katie scene. Thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait. Writer's block again. Rate and review!**


	27. Wedding & Reception

**Chapter 26 - Wedding & Reception**

Kurt woke everyone up at six-thirty. Groaning, I took a shower to hopefully wake myself up even more. After that, I put on a t-shirt and sweats and walked downstairs. I ate a bowl of cereal before I walked to Kurt's bedroom so he could do my hair and make-up.

"Morning, Kurt." I greeted before yawning.

"Morning, Katie. Why are you tired?" Kurt asked as he finished his morning routine.

"I didn't sleep well and you woke us up too freaking early!" I complained, yawning again. Kurt guided me into his bathroom to see what he had to deal with before starting on my hair.

"I had to because the girls are supposed to be here soon." He sighed and kissed my hair. "I missed you, Katie. I miss being able to do your hair. I miss our talks. I miss everything." I touched his hand and smiled in the mirror so he could see.

"I missed you, too, Kurt. Now, may we continue so I can get dolled up by you, Mr. Hummel - the ultimate fashionista that beats Rachel Berry." I praised him. Kurt grinned proudly and started on my hair. "Is Blaine not able to make it?"

"Unfortunately, no. He said something about having to do a project that is due next week." Kurt sounded disappointed when he said that statement.

"I'm sorry." I sympathized. He just shrugged and continued on with the beauty treatment. Once he was finished with my hair, I heard the door slam.

"Kurt, where are you?" one of the girls called.

"Up here, darling!" Kurt called back. I heard them rushed upstairs. "Will you girls wait for a few minutes so I can finish with her? I'm almost done with her make-up then I have to do her dress." The girls nodded and sat on his bed. Kurt finished with my make-up and helped me with the dress, which was embarrassing. He treated me like a princess when he put my shoes on. "Tada!" Kurt sang as he showed me off to the girls. The girls squealed and surrounded me. "Who's next?" They all raised their hands, but Kurt chose Tina.

I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Ever since I was adopted by the Anderson family, I feel like I've lost touch with the New Directions. Everything that happens I don't know about anymore and it drives me crazy. While I had my phone, I put on the song _Wake Me Up When September Ends_ by Green Day as background music. However, I didn't expect Artie to roll in when the song ended.

"Hey, girl! What'cha doing?" Artie asked, parking his wheelchair next to me.

"Just thinking." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he wondered while folding his hands in his lap.

"I just miss you guys, you know? I feel like I've lost contact with a whole bunch of people. Finn and Puck and Mercedes are the only ones that try to keep me updated with the Glee Club. I want to come back to McKinley. It's my home; where I belong, not at Dalton! It's for boys, not girls like me. There's a reason it's an all boy school." I ranted while he patiently waited until I finished. "I'm sorry. This is meant to be a happy occasion, but it's just-"

"Katie," Artie interrupted, "it's okay you feel this way. Maybe you can transfer back next semester, if your parents let you." I shrugged and sank back into the couch. "It hurts me to see you like this."

"I know I should be happy, but I'm not. I mean, I have a boyfriend and a daughter, and a loving family. I have a duet for Sectionals and I'm in the Warblers, but for some reason, I'm not happy. The only thing that's missing is seeing you guys everyday. Oh my God! Listen to me! I sound like a whining toddler!" I say as I clear the tears without messing up my make-up. Artie chuckled when I said that. "Thanks for listening, Artie. You're the most awesome person I know."

"No problem, Katie. I was glad to help." he responded. I hugged him as best as I could. After waiting for another two to three hours, the girls were finally done.

"Alright, everybody, lets go!" Kurt yelled. The girls rode Kurt, Puck and Shane rode with me, and the rest of the boys rode with Finn. It was about a fifteen minute drive. When we arrived, Puck ran to catch up with the boys and Shane and I walked to the audience area. We ended up sitting next to Mr. Shue.

"Hey, Mr. Shue! Ready for Sectionals next week?" I asked him.

"Uh, no. How about you?" Mr. Shue asked me.

"Kind of, I guess. I have a duet if that counts." I told him. Mr. Shue nodded and the music started. They had done _Marry You_ by Bruno Mars. New Directions, Burt, and Carole danced down the aisle. When Carole and Burt said, "I do," everybody stood up and cheered. Then everybody walked to the venue where happy hour had started. Shane, Puck, and I sat at a table near the wedding table. I left Puck and Shane to talk while I went to the bar and ordered a sparkling cider. Kurt walked next to me and ordered a diet soda.

"So, what do you think, Katie? It's not too much, is it?" Kurt asked while I took a sip.

"No, it's outstanding! I love it!" I exclaimed after I swallowed. "If Nick and I ever get married, I want you to make it shine."

"I would be honored." Kurt said, taking a swig from his diet beverage. "So, as you predicted, Karofsky's punishment was revoked."

"Not surprising." I held out my glass. "A toast. To the fantastic man who put this together. To you." Kurt glass clinked with mine as we said, "To you," or in Kurt's case, "To me." Kurt and I kept on talking until my glass was empty and the bride and groom's first dance was announced. My glass was refilled and I carefully walked back to the table I was sitting. When I reached it, Puck took my hand after he sat my glass on the table and led me to the dance floor. He put his hand on my hip and grasped my other hand once it was on his shoulder. "If your hand travels below the equator, you'll be losing a hand." I warned, but smiled.

"I know. Remember the first time I did it?" Puck asked me.

"I must have slapped you pretty hard because you had a handprint on your face. Man, did Santana get pissed." I laughed, remembering the past. "Hey, Burt requested I do a song. I need to be at the stage soon. I could use an electric guitarist." I hinted as Puck got the message. Puck led me to the stage and helped me up after Mr. Shue was done. After Puck was ready, I announced, "This is song requested by the groom so all you couples make your way to the dance floor!" I nodded to Puck and the drummer and I started to sing.

_ What do you say, girl_  
><em>We do something crazy?<em>  
><em>Quit putting it off<em>  
><em>You know what I'm sayin'<em>

_Ain't like it ain't gonna happen, forever's a given_  
><em>It's already written, who we kiddin', baby, come on<em>  
><em>The stars can't line up any straighter<em>  
><em>Let's do it now and think about it later<em>

_Why wait another minute_  
><em>For something we should've done yesterday<em>  
><em>I know a little church<em>  
><em>With a preacher who could hook us up right away<em>

_Love don't need a reason, baby, I don't see how I could_  
><em>Love you any more than I do today<em>

_So why wait?_

_Now I love your mama_  
><em>Let's save her some trouble<em>  
><em>And your daddy won't mind<em>  
><em>If we save him a bundle<em>

_Girl, it just so happens, that ring that you wanted_  
><em>Well, guess what? I bought it, it's in my pocket, baby, come on <em>  
><em>Let's get it done, let's get it on your left hand<em>  
><em>This is me, girl, popping the question<em>

_Why wait another minute_  
><em>For something we should've done yesterday<em>  
><em>I know a little church<em>  
><em>With a preacher who could hook us up right away<em>

_Love don't need a reason, baby, I don't see how I could_  
><em>Love you any more than I do today<em>

_So why wait?_

_Let's do something crazy_  
><em>'Cause crazy is what you make me<em>

_Why wait another minute? Wait another minute?_  
><em>Come on, I know a little church<em>  
><em>With a preacher who could hook us up right away<em>

_Love don't need a reason, baby, I don't see how I could_  
><em>Love you any more than I do today<em>

_So why wait?_  
><em>Why wait?<em>

_What do you say, girl_  
><em>We do something crazy? <em>

After I was done with the song, the meal was served. It had roast beef, a chef salad, chopped fruit, and dinner rolls. Then Carole and Burt cut the cake and shoved it in each other's faces. Everybody cheered and laughed when they did that. While people took the time to settle down and chat, I took the opportunity to survey the surroundings and realized how much I missed them. I felt a tap on my left shoulder. Turning around, I see Mike with a smile on his face.

"May I have this dance?" Mike asked, holding out his hand for me to take.

"Yes, you may." I responded, taking his hand. He led me to the dance floor and held me in the same position Puck had me earlier. We danced to _My Wish_ by Rascal Flatts. Throughout the entire dance, we didn't say a word, which was awkward. After it, Finn proceeded to the stage to start his performance.

"This performance is for Kurt since he put this wedding together. Kurt, you really outdid yourself." Finn said before he started to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
>Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her tryin'<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

By this time, everyone joined Finn on the stage while he grabbed Kurt by the hand.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say...<em>

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change'  
>Cause you're amazing just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile'  
>Cause girl, you're amazing just the way you are<br>The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl, you're amazing just the way you are  
>When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change'<br>Cause you're amazing just the way you are  
>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile'<br>Cause girl, you're amazing just the way you are  
>Yeah... <em>

After the reception, Shane and I said our goodbyes and started back to Westerville. For once, I was sad to leave, but kind of glad at the same time. Sad that I had to leave my friends, but glad to go home to my family. Driving back home seemed like an eternity, but when we finally arrived, I let out a cry of relief and joy. Shane gave me my bag and we headed into the house. I walked through the door and was immediately tackled by Kourtney. I laughed and picked her up.

"Hey, baby girl. I missed you so much." I told her and held her close. Kourtney just nuzzled my shoulder and sniffled. "Hey, what's with the tears, sweetie?"

"My real momma would leave for a really long time. I thought you were going to do the same." She sniffled while explaining.

"Hey, hey. I'm not going to leave you and neither will Daddy. You know that, don't you?" I reassured her while petting her hair. "Do you want to tell me where Daddy is so he knows I'm home?"

"He's in the kitchen. Daddy missed you a lot because he didn't sing me to sleep like you do, Momma." Kourtney told me as I put her down on the couch. I looked at the TV to see she was watching _The Lion King_. "Where's Uncle Shane?"

"He's right here, darling." Shane said as he picked her up from behind. She squealed as he grabbed her and set her on his shoulders. "Were you good for Daddy and your grandparents?"

She nodded her head and said, "I'm always good, Uncle Shane. Wanna watch _The Lion King_ with me?"

"Anything for my little niece. Lets watch from the beginning, shall we?" he asked as he took the remote and rewound the movie to the beginning after placing her on the couch next to him.

Shaking my head in amusement, I walked into the kitchen and, like Kourntey said, he was in the kitchen with a French textbook in front of him. Sneaking up on him, I covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" I teased in ear, my teeth grazing his earlobe.

"Mercedes Jones." he guessed before I made a disagreeing noise. "Santana Lopez." Another disagreeing noise. "No, I got it. Rachel Berry." I smacked him lightly on the head after I took my hands down.

"I'm insulted, Nick. I'm not annoying like Rachel." I mocked hurt. "Maybe I'll go back to Lima."

"No, you don't." Nick growled playfully as he sat me on his lap. I giggled as I laid my head on his shoulder before grazing my teeth over his earlobe again. "My, my, babe, you're being devilish today. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I want to be a devil today. Are you denying me my fun?" I asked him, kissing under his jaw.

"Never. You're a devil with a red dress on." he teased while taking off my heels. I snorted quietly at the song reference. My feet were red and sore from wearing them all day. "Why don't you take a bath and relax? I'll give you a foot massage tonight while you tell me about your day." It sounded like heaven, but I wondered if they ate tonight or not.

"Did you and Kourtney eat?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Your mom did taco fixings so we could do taco night. Now go." Nick swatted my butt after making me stand. I kissed his lips for a few minutes before pulling away. He looked at me and whispered by my ear, "You're a tease, Katie, but it's sexy as hell."

Grinning with satisfaction, I swayed my hips as I walked out of the kitchen. As I walked by the sofa, Kourtney was laying on Shane's chest, nearly asleep. "Shane, you might want to put her to bed soon."

He looked down and laid a gentle kiss on her hair. Then he stood up as careful as he could and carried her to her room after shutting off the movie. I headed up to my room after they left so I could ready myself for my bath. I stripped myself bare, hung my dress on a hanger, and took the flower out of my hair. I stepped into the bath and washed the hairspray out of my hair and make-up off my face, then laid my head on the ledge in relaxation. Nick knocked on the door gently, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Come in, babe." I called at the door. He entered and sat on the toilet since it was close to the tub.

"Hey, you ready to come out of there yet?" Nick asked as he smiled at me. I shook my head no. "Is it relaxing?"

"Not as relaxing if you were in here with me." I told him, turning my head to smile back at him. "Please, baby."

"Of course." My boyfriend replied. He stripped himself bare and had me scoot forward so he could join. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "How early did he wake you?"

"Six-thirty." I mumbled. "I've been awake for fifteen hours dressed in a damn dress for that time period. My feet hurt by the time of the reception." I complained as I turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry. Considering you have to be in heels all week, I'll be generous and give you a foot massage everyday." To show Nick my gratitude, I leaned up and kissed him. I had to be careful with the kiss because I didn't want it to lead to anywhere near sex. Nick took control of the kiss after a few minutes before we broke contact. "So, you ready for that foot massage?" I nodded and helped him out of the tub once he pulled the drain.

I dressed myself in a bra that was under a camisole and a pair of loose sweats. I laid on the bed and told Nick about my past two days as he massaged my feet.

"Katie, look on the bedside table." Nick said suddenly. I looked on my night stand and found a velvet box. "Pick it up and look what's inside." Doing as I was told, I found a ring inside of the box. "It's a promise ring my father gave to my mother. I want you to wear it because I promise you one day we'll be married. It's a promise I intend to keep." Smiling through tears, I gladly put it on my left hand. "I love you, Katie, my love."

"I love you, too, Nicky." I said with tears streaming down my face. Nick crawled up and pecked my lips before I laid my head on his chest. With a smile on my face, I was asleep.

***Glee!***

**A.N. - Sorry for the long wait. I've been dealing with a move because I recently got kicked out of my house so my family had to move. But thank you for being patient. R&R! ****J**


	28. Unexpected Transfer

**Chapter 27 – Unexpected Transfer**

It was around noon when I woke up. My boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. He probably let me sleep in. A text from Wes showed on my screen that read:

_Emergency Warbler Practice at 4! Don't be late! – W.L._

Typing back an okay, I sat up on my bed and tossed the covers off of my feet. Standing up, I walked to my closet and chose and outfit for the day while setting my and Nick's uniforms out for Warbler practice. After I changed, I found a chain to put my promise ring on so I would never lose it. Doing my make-up in the bathroom, I found a red rose on the sink counter. Confused, I finished my make-up and headed downstairs with it.

"Nick, what's this?" I asked him as I walked off of the last step.

"What is what, love?" Nick replied. I showed him the rose. "That one is for love. All week I'll be leaving little surprises, but I won't tell you when." Smirking, I rolled my eyes and smelled the rose before I looked at him under my eyelashes.

"Thank you, baby. You are more than I deserve." I thanked him while putting my rose in a vase.

"No, babe, I am exactly what you deserve. I would do anything for you. You know that." he protested, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know, but I feel bad for not doing anything for you."

"You have done something for me. You said yes to the ring. Speaking of which, where is it?" I fished the chain that held the ring from underneath my shirt and showed it to him.

"I didn't want to lose it. So, um, I was wondering about our duet. You know how our duet is a song about remembering after being away from each other?" I asked him hesitantly. He nodded, not sure where I was going with this. "I think this week we should try being separate."

"What? Why?" Nick asked, shocked at my request. "Please don't make me do this!"

"Hey, I don't want to do this either, but if we want the audience to believe we miss each other, then that's the only option." I reasoned, petting his hair. "I'll let you do your surprises, and this isn't a break-up. We'll still be together." He looked a little relieved, but not totally convinced. "Do you want the Council to decide?" Nick nodded. "Then, that's what we'll do." He tightened his hold on me and laid his head on my shoulder. I heard him take a shaky breath as he tried to calm himself down. Nick really thought I was going to break up with him. "Shh. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It was me and my stupid mouth I'm so sorry."

After a while, Nick calmed down and pressed his forehead against mine. "You scared me, Katie. I thought you were tired of me. I can't lose you or Kourtney or anybody. I don't do well without you." he managed to choke out.

"Look at me." I commanded gently. His watery, blue eyes met mine. "You're not going to lose me. I swear, baby, and I'm sorry I scared you. That was never my intention." I cupped his cheeks and rubbed my thumbs over them. "I could never be tired of you. You make my life interesting. I mean, the rose and your promise ring are a couple of examples. This temporary separation won't change a thing. I promise, Nick." I reassured him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Nick whispered, sighing in relief. "Why don't we change for Warbler practice?" There's my Nick! I nodded and let him lead me upstairs to our room. I claimed the bathroom first, much to Nick's amusement. Changing really fast, I found another surprise in my Dalton uniform. Opening it, I found a pair of diamond stud earrings. I gasped as Nick came in. "Yes, love? Did you find something?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"These are beautiful, Nick. Where did you even find these?" I asked him, replacing the ones in my ears with my new ones.

"That's not important. What is important is how beautiful you look with them." Nick said. "Come on. I'll go get Kourtney, and I'll meet you downstairs." I nodded while putting on my heels. I grabbed my phone and keys and walked downstairs. Kourtney was rubbing her eyes. "She woke up from a nap." he explained as she yawned. We walked to my car and drove out to Dalton. Kourtney had fallen asleep again on the drive there.

Gently shaking her, I said, "Kourtney, wake up, baby."

"Momma, I'm tired. I was bouncing on my bed after I heard you say yes to Daddy last night." Kourtney admitted, her eyes shutting close again.

"How late were you up?" I asked her as I lifted her onto my hip. She held up two fingers. Shaking my head, I walked to Warbler practice with Nick on my heel. "Good afternoon, Warbler Wes and Warbler David."

"Katie, you are half an hour early. You don't need to put 'Warbler' before our names yet, and good afternoon." Wes greeted.

"Good afternoon, Katie." David greeted. "Our endearing little spy is making a transfer." Wes slapped David's arm with a pointed glare while David grinned sheepishly.

"I had a feeling Kurt would. Did he audition for the Warblers?" I asked them.

"He requested a private audition, so he sang in front of the Council this morning. I told him to come by around four, hence the Emergency meeting. After a lot of thought, we kind of need a countertenor." Wes explained.

"In addition," David continued, "as the first countertenor, we are giving him Pavarotti, the honorary Warbler. Kurt is his voice, so he must protect Pavarotti."

"I'm kind of glad I never had to take care of an honorary Warbler, considering all of the crap I've gone through these last few weeks." I chuckled.

"How are you liking Dalton?" Wes asked as we made our way to the Senior commons.

"Dalton is very different from McKinley. I've been a girl who beats up people if they hurt me or Kurt, but I can't do that now. It took me a week or two to fit in and find my place, but overall, I like it." I told them as I laid Kourtney down in Nick's lap.

"That's good to hear." David said, then looked at his watch. "Now, you have to put 'Warbler' in front of our names."

"How 'endearing'!" I joked. "So, Warbler Wes and Warbler David, I have a suggestion for the duet I would like to talk about during practice."

"What kind of suggestion?" they inquired together.

"A suggestion to make the duet more authentic." I told them. They nodded, and we took our seats. Wes banged his gavel to quiet the Warblers, which caused Kourtney to stir in Nick's lap.

"Good afternoon, Warblers. Thank you all for coming to this Emergency meeting. We have a handful of responsibilities to take care of today, but first, let's welcome our newest Warbler, Kurt Hummel!" We applauded as Blaine opened the double doors to let Kurt in. "Welcome, Warbler Kurt to the Dalton Academy Warblers! As a welcome gift, we are letting you take care of Pavarotti, our honorary Warbler. Protect him, Kurt, for you are his voice." Kurt told a tasteless joke, but promised he would. "Now, onto Sectionals!" Kurt suggested a musical, only to have Blaine explain that the Council gets to decide. "Thank you, Warbler Blaine. As I was saying, Sectionals is only four days away, so not only do we need to touch Warbler Kurt the choreography to our duet and group number, but put every ounce of effort you have into this performance. However, Warbler Katie would like to take the floor."

Standing up from my spot by Shane, I said, "Thank you, Warbler Wes. I have a suggestion to make about our duet, and I have discussed this with Warbler Nick. However, he did not like it and wants to turn my suggestion over to the Council and fellow Warbler members. My suggestion is that Warbler Nick and I take a temporary separation to make the feeling of the song more vibrant." The Council and everyone else was starting to get the idea, but I needed to make my point made. "Warbler Trent, on a scale of one to ten, one being unbelievable and ten being totally believable, what would you rate?" I asked him.

"A three." Trent said.

"Warbler Hugh, do you think that Warbler Nick and I could pull that vibrant emotion if we were together?"

"No, not really." Hugh replied.

"Finally, Warbler Logan, if I and Warbler Nick were to be separated for four days with no contact, do you think that we could make the duet more believable to the audience?" I asked the bleach-blonde haired boy.

"Yes, I believe so." Logan answered.

"I rest my case." I said with finality. The Council looked impressed by my argument.

"That's not going to be easy with your daughter in the picture." David pointed out. I smirked.

"Touché." David called it even. "Let the Council discuss for a moment." They turned their backs to us so they could talk. I took the opportunity to take in Nick's appearance. He looked nervous and distraught. Kourtney, who was his lap, had a frown on her face at me. It was unsettling, but I had to remain professional. The movement of chairs brought me back to the Council. "We believe that Warbler Katie has a valid argument. Therefore, we will support her suggestion, and she and Warbler Nick will be separated temporarily. Warbler Nick can board with Warbler Blaine for that time. Now, let's show our newest Warbler our performance."

Heading to the auditorium, everyone, except Kurt, got into the formation for the ballad. I had to leave Kourtney with him so I could do the performance. There wasn't much choreography to the duet, but the group number had numerous moves. Soon, Kurt became overwhelmed by the dance moves that Wes called it a day.

"Alright, Warblers, good job for the day! Warbler Nick, you and Warbler Katie will start the temporary separation tomorrow morning. See you all tomorrow!" Wes exclaimed, and everyone dispersed out of the auditorium.

I told Nick I forgot my bag in the commons, and I would be right back. After I grabbed my bag, my back was pressed against the wall. Staring me straight in the face was Thad.

"What are you doing, Thad? I need to get back to Nick and my daughter." I asked him, starting to shake slightly.

"Yeah, well, I need to make something clear. You see, letting you go was a costly mistake of mine. I want you back, and I always get what I want." Thad whispered seductively as he pressed his hand on either on the wall either side of me.

"But I don't want you, you dirty piece of scum." I shot back, looking for a way out of his trap.

"Ouch, babe, that hurts!" he feigned hurt, placing a hand over his heart. "Trust me, I'll make you." Then, he pressed his lips to mine. Kicking him where it hurts, I made a run for it.

"Nick, Jeff, Blaine, somebody, help!" I cried as I ran out of the commons. Tears blurred my vision as I tried to look for help. Somebody grabbed me, and I screamed.

"Hey, it's me, Jeff! Katie, its Jeff!" I sobbed as Jeff wrapped his arms around me. Tears drenched the shoulder of his blazer. They managed to stop, but I was still a hiccupping mess. "What happened?"

"Thad, h-he pinned me and kissed me and…and he said he always gets what he wants." I hiccupped, nuzzling his shoulder, seeking comfort. Jeff held me tighter and tucked my head under his chin.

"Thad did this?" Jeff asked, obviously pissed. I hummed a yes noise. "He's dead. So very dead. Nobody messes with my brother's girlfriend." The mention of his brother, I collected myself and unwrapped myself from his arms.

"Shit! I forgot about Nick and Kourtney!" I exclaimed, wiping away the remaining tears from my face. Grabbing my bag from the floor, I started to walk away before stopping suddenly. Looking back, I asked, "Do you want to come over to my house so you can help me explain to Nick?" He was unsure at first, then I said, "I'll let you either play video games or hold Kourtney."

"Okay. I'll go." he said as he took his car keys out of his pocket. They, he put his hand on the small of my back and escort me to my car, where Nick and Kourtney were waiting. Nick saw me with Jeff and rushed over, with Kourtney hand-in-hand, over to me. "Brother, let's wait until we arrive at Katie's house. Inquiry can wait." Nodding, Nick looked at me and kissed my lips since it was his way of telling me I was safe. I broke the kiss as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

After everybody was in their respective car, we drove to my house, and I parked in the driveway. I carried Kourtney inside and cradled her to my chest as I sank to my knees and started to cry.

"Jeff, take Kourtney, please." Nick demanded as he lifted me to my feet. Jeff took my daughter from my arms to her room. "Who did this?"

"Thad. He shoved me against the wall and said that he wanted to get me back, and he always got what he wanted." I looked at him with teary eyes. "H-he kissed me, Nick." That sent Nick over the top. He painfully tightened his hold on me, but I didn't care. I leaned my head on his chest. "I'm safe with you."

"You're always safe with me, baby doll. Always." He pecked my hair before asking, "Do you trust Jeff?" I nodded into his shoulder. "Since we have the temporary separation tomorrow, maybe I can get my brother to escort you for the next four days."

"Consider it done, brother. You don't need to ask me. I came to her rescue after the attack." Jeff replied, descending down the stairs.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do if Thad had gone to the extreme." Nick thanked him. Jeff shrugged and went to sit on one of the couches. "So, you up for _Call of Duty: Black Ops_?" Excited that he actually got to hang out with his brother, Nick shrugged off his blazer and sat down on the couch by Jeff. While they started up the Xbox, I took out my phone and sent a text to Mercedes, saying:

_Thad is at it again! – K.A._

Not long after, Mercedes texted back.

_What did he do? – M.J._

_Call me. – K.A._

Soon after that text, Mercedes' ringtone, _Spotlight_ by Jennifer Hudson, filled the room.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"What is Thad doing?" Mercedes asked right away.

"Okay, let me start when I transferred. The second day after my transfer, Thad tried to apologize to me, which I didn't accept. That pissed him off. It was the day that Puck sent Kurt to "spy". Then, today after practice, he pressed my back against the wall and whispered in my ear, "I want you back." He said he always gets what he wants, then he kissed me, 'Cedes. Thad _kissed_ me. So, I kicked him between the legs and ran, where my boyfriend's brother rescued me." I told her.

She gasped before she said, "Katie, that's terrible! Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?"

"I'm okay for now, Mercedes, and I have the Duval brothers over, but maybe after shopping Saturday, could you spend the night? Kurt can come, too, if he wants." I reassured her.

"I would like that. Well, Rachel is calling, probably to whine about Sectionals. I'll talk to you later! Bye!" 'Cedes said. I said my goodbye and hung up the phone. Sighing, I laid down on the opposite couch and stared at the ceiling. Looking over at Nick, I saw how happy he was. I couldn't take that away from him and his brother. I have been selfish these last few weeks, but wasn't I allowed to be selfish? Wasn't that a factor of being in love and being a mother? I excused myself to the kitchen, where I leaned against the counter with a cup of water.

"Hey, Katie! How are you?" Michelle asked as she walked into the kitchen. I shrugged and took a drink of water, not trusting my voice. "Katrina, what's wrong?" she asked as she saw my lip quiver and tears in my eyes.

"Momma," I choked out. So much happened today. Nick, the Council, Thad. It was all too much. I tried not to cry when I told her what happened during the day; however, I was sobbing by the end. She gathered me in her arms and rocked me from side to side until the sobs subsided. Still in her arms, I whimpered, "I made a mistake, Momma. I should have never brought up the idea. What am I going to do without him?

"You'll be fine, Katrina. Bother of you have been rather close these last few weeks. Maybe this temporary solution is for the best." My mother reasoned. Pulling out of her embrace, I took the promise ring from underneath my shirt. "What is that?"

"Nick and I are promised to each other. We have been since last night." I explained, replacing the ring under my shirt.

"Oh, honey, it'll be okay. I promise." she reassured before kissing my forehead and leaving the kitchen.

Drinking what remained in my cup, I headed back into the living room. Kourtney had woken from a nap, and she sat on Nick's lap. Obviously Nick or Jeff told Kourtney that her Daddy would be gone for a few days because she looked sad. She didn't even acknowledge that I was in the room with her. Kourtney was upset with me, and I didn't blame her. I deserved it.

Jeff left an hour later because of the curfew. Nick put Kourtney to bed while I was out on the balcony. Tears streamed down my face as I leaned against the edge. I was a fool to do this. Failing to make them stop, I changed into my pajamas, laid in bed, and waited for Nick to come into the room to go to sleep.

"Dear God, I'm sorry for not attending church today, but I need your help. I feel like a lost lamb, and I seek my shepherd. I want nothing more than to be with my shepherd and my herd. I have wandered too far. Please help me make my way to You, Lord, and seek the help I need." I hadn't realized that Nick was listening to my prayer. "Please let my mother and my father know I love them, and I hope to see them soon. In Jesus' name, Amen." After I sat up in my bed, I whimpered, "Nick."

"What is it, baby?" Nick asked as he sat in front of me. He cupped my cheeks and gently wiped my tears.

"I'm scared, Nick. Thad has me scared of him." I managed to choke out.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you. I promise." Nick promised as he wrapped his arms around me. I nuzzled my face in his shoulder and breathed out of my nose. "I'll hold you tonight." he said and laid us down the way we were in. A solitary tear rolled down my cheek as I fell asleep for the night.

***Glee!***

**A.N. – Hello, dear Readers! I know it has been a while since I last updated this story, but I haven't forgotten about it. College is taking up most of my time, so I wasn't able to update as much as I would've liked. However, I plan on typing up new chapters for not only this one, but **_**The Life of Violet Smythe**_** as well. Favorite, Rate, and Review!**


	29. I Hate You!

**Chapter 28 – I Hate You!**

I woke up the next morning in the same position I fell asleep in last night. Looking over at the clock, it read 4:25 in the morning. Deciding I had about two hours until the temporary separation started, I started to preen Nick's collar bone with affection, hoping he would wake up. My hope came true when Nick mumbled and opened his blue eyes. His hand came up and petted my hair, trying to get me to calm down.

"Katie, calm down. You're okay, sweetheart, you're okay. Nothing is going to happen today. I promise." Nick soothed as I stopped. He brought our lips together as we kissed with passion and sorrow. Passion for our love, and sorrow that we will be separated. The kiss lasted for several minutes until we needed air. Breathing heavily, I laid my head on his chest and kissed the area where his heart is. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I don't want you to leave." I admitted, locking my eyes with his.

"I know you don't, but it was your idea." Nick commented. Grimacing, I sat up and pouted.

"Shut up." I grumbled. Before walking to my closet, I turned on the lamp. A dim glow filled the room as I made my way to the closet to grab my uniform. After I did, I went to my bathroom to take a shower. I took a fifteen minutes to do my routine. Walking out of my bathroom after I was done with everything, I found my daughter on my bed, glaring at me. Frowning, I asked her, "Kourtney, why are you up this early?"

"That's not important, Mom. I'm mad at you at the moment." Kourtney said harshly.

"I can tell." I told her as her glare pierced my heart. In her eyes, the three words I dreaded to hear were clear. Looking elsewhere, I gathered my laptop, keys, bag, and my phone. As I reached the doorway of my bedroom, Kourtney spoke again.

"Why are you making Daddy go away for four days?" she asked me. I couldn't tell her it was for a competition.

"It's hard to explain right now, hon. Please respect that." I tell her.

"I…" Kourtney's voice wobbled a little before she calmed herself to continue. "I hate you!" she exclaimed. There it was. Those torturous three little words.

Trying to clear the lump in my throat, I stated in a monotone voice, "Go back to bed, Kourtney. I'll see you after school." Immediately after that, I strode down the stairs, where Carole and Nick were talking. Saying a quick hi to Carole and accepting the cup of coffee she offered, I was out the door. Not looking to see if Nick was following me, I drove to Dalton in silence. I had an hour and a half till school started, so to pass the time, I walked to the dorm rooms. Arriving at Winchester, I walked up to 17C – my old dorm room. I knocked to see who would answer, and to my surprise, it was Kurt.

"Katie, what a nice surprise. Please come in." Kurt greeted, stepping aside to let me in the room. Taking a look around, I saw he had started to decorate the room. Pavarotti was in his cage on a dresser. He chirped happily when I arrived. "He knows who you are because I told him about you."

"Hello, Pavarotti. You're a happy Warbler this morning." I cooed in a chipper tone. Kurt chuckled as he got Pavarotti his food. "It's better than what happened to me this morning." I told Kurt.

"What happened this morning?" he asked as he put Pav's food in his dish.

"Kourtney told me she hated me." Kurt froze when he shut the door of the cage. "She is blaming me for taking Nick away. Maybe she would be happier if it was me being at Dalton and Nick at home. I was going to use this time to bond." I said as I laid on the bed.

"Does she know you were abused or that you tried to take your life?" Kurt asked me. I shook my head. "Then, tell her tonight. She'll understand, I hope." With that, he disappeared into the restroom to do his morning routine.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Pav." I say to the bird. I whistled some random tunes to the bird and have Pav copy them to pass the time until Kurt was done. A knock on the door sounded through the dorm. Kurt opened the door, and Shane walked in. His smile dropped when he saw my expression.

"Sister, why art thou upset?" Shane asked me like he was from a Shakespeare play.

"Thy daughter told thee she hates thee." I answered in the same way.

"Oh, Katrina, my darling sister, how could anyone hate you?" I shrugged and let him hug me.

After a while, we headed towards the school building to go to first period. Either Jeff or Shane (once he knew what Thad did) escorted me around the school. I didn't go to my break, and I ate lunch by myself. It stayed like that until Warbler practice. Carole and Kourtney showed up to the Senior commons before practice. Kourtney launched herself at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Momma, I don't hate you." Kourtney cried into my blazer. I picked her up and let her cry. "I love you. I'm sorry."

My heart was pieced back together when she told me she loved me. "No, baby, I'm sorry. I haven't been a good mother like I should've. After the separation is up, you, Daddy, and I will have the weekend together. Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Kurt will be there, too." She just nuzzled her face into my shoulder. I looked Carole. "Thank you, Carole, so much."

She shook her head and said, "She realized what she said and started crying. Kourtney kept calling for Momma, so I brought her here." And with that, she left the commons. Kurt walked up to me and Kourtney and smiled.

"I wondered why Carole was here." Kurt commented as he held up Pavarotti's cage. "Kourtney, this is Pavarotti, or Pav for short. Isn't he a pretty bird?" Pav chirped in appreciation for being called pretty.

Kourtney was so entranced with Kurt's warbler that she stopped crying. "He's beautiful, Uncle Kurt." Kurt sat on the other end of the sofa, and Kourtney sat in the middle of the couch between us. Her eyes were locked on Pav's cage.

Thad walked into the Senior commons with everybody else, and he had a very unsettling, creepy smile on his face. I had to ignore it because Warbler practice was about to start.

Once everyone was situated, Wes called the rehearsal to attention. "Warblers! Warblers! Quiet down!" All of the Warblers shut up. "That's better. Today we need to teach Warbler Kurt the choreography and run both songs top to bottom. Sectionals is almost here, and I want to see if the first day of the temporary separation is going according to plan." Nick and I grimaced at that. "Alright, Warblers, to the auditorium." Kurt took Pav's cage, much to Kourtney's disappointment, to the auditorium and everybody else followed.

Kourtney sat in the audience while Kurt sat Pav's cage on the piano. We taught Kurt the moves to the ballad and ran that a couple times before we moved onto _Hey Soul Sister_, and if I do say so myself, Kurt was a natural. He got down the moves with no problem. We ran the annoying pop song** (A.N. – I like this song, my character doesn't)** a couple more times before Wes let us out. Nick stayed behind to say goodnight to Kourtney and that he will see her in a few days. After that, I took Kourtney to McDonalds, where she got a Happy Meal and a toy, and I got a chicken sandwich.

After we ate, I took her home and got her ready for bed and sang _Bubbly_ by Colbie Caillat until she fell asleep. I walked to my room, undressed, and curled up on the bed, cuddling with Nick's pillow. _Please let this week go by fast!_

***Glee!***

**A.N. – Two updates in two days! Let me know how I did and Sectionals will be up next. Rate, Fave, and Review!**


End file.
